A New Tomorrow
by yukaiza
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami are married but what happens when Aomine re-enters to Kuroko's life? even though he knew Kuroko was already married. What will Kagami do? Forgetting about the trauma's from the past, can Kagami will be the one to change it? (past Aokuro) Kagakuro, some Aokise Angst, Romance Family, Mpreg, Yaoi and lemon
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW TOMORROW**

MABUHAY everyone! I'm newbie here and it is my first fanfic :D I hope that you will enjoy this story and Kagakuro is my OTP. I decided to make It mpreg because I'm enjoying Imagining he is preggy :3 SIT BACK RELAX AND READ this story If you are not a fun of yaoi please don't continue to read AVISALA ESHMA/THANK YOU

CHAPTER 1

It was Sunday morning around nine in the morning. The couple was still in bed since it was their day off, they too lazy to wake up early.

Kuroko and Kagami are married after they graduated in college. Kagami was a fireman and Kuroko was a kindergarten teacher.

The taller woke up first and smiled when he saw his beloved Kuroko embracing him, feeling that he was safe. Kagami can't hide his blushes and smiled. He brushed the messy bed hair of Kuroko and kissed him gently on his forehead. Kuroko slowly opened his blue orbs and kissing his both checcks and chuckled.

"Good morning, Taiga"

"Good morning love, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Everything is fine"

"Okay, but before that, may I have a request?"

"Hmmm.. What is it?"

"Let's get shower together". The tiger said in seductive voice and whispered to the sensitive ears of Kuroko and made him shiver.

The smaller can't hide his blushes, that made the taller to laughed.

"You're so cute haha!"

"IGNITE THROW PILLOW KAI!"

"Ouch!, I'm just kidding!"

"K, fine"

"Hey, wait for me!"

After they taking their shower, the taller made breakfast: hams, eggs, bacons, toasted breads and black coffee. While the couple enjoy their breakfast, they shared about their works, chatting everything else like they usually do when they was in college.

"Taiga?"

"Yesh?"

"Uhmm… later, and do not talk while your mouth is full you will be choke."

" shorry.. I'm hungry"

Kuroko just sigh and he knew that Taiga has a big appetite, he just ignored it and they finished their food.

Kagami putting the dirty dishes on the sink and Kuroko was washing on it. The taller kept on mind that the smaller wants to asked something earlier. Kuroko was surprised when he feel the large hands embracing on his small waist.

"Eh?, Taiga!?"

"Hm… While we are eating earlier, do you want to tell me something? What is it?"

"Ah, about that ano… can you help me to wash the laundry?"

"Sure, since I was not so busy today"

Kuroko smiled and the taller helped him to wash the dishes. While they are in the laundry, Kagami embraced him again this time in front, Kuroko feel his blood rising on his both cheeks. The taller kissed him gently until it is deepen and deepen, exchanging their saliva. The smaller broke the kiss and breathing heavily.

"Tai..ha..ga.."

"Why? You're panting already?" the taller smirked and kissed him again.

"Uhmm!"

"Tai..ga.. I.. T..hink, we.. should do it… later… the laundry.."

The taller turned at the washing machine and he forgot that the smaller wants to help him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry.. I forgot"

"ThaT's.. okay, after this movie marathon?"

"Sure" the taller chuckled and kissed him on his lips.

After the laundry, the taller was preparing and selecting the movies they want to watch. Kuroko was preparing popcorn and cola for their snacks.

The couple enjoying that simple moments together like chatting on Maji burger and eating their favorite foods (like they usually do after practice) or dating an arcades (Kagami discovered it when he won a small brown teddy bear with a red ribbon. Kuroko was so happy and kissed him in his lips).

Kuroko was not counting the expensive or exclusive restaurants or staying at a five-star hotels he just wants a simply and ordinary date.

At their first job, the taller usually apologized that he can't afford to buy or spent on fancy hotels that the couples usually do. Kuroko explained that as long as he was with his beloved, he was happy and contented that Kagami chose him.

When they finished the movie, Kuroko volunteer to make their dinner since Kagami prepares their breakfast and lunch. After they took the shower they went to bed and sleep to prepare for their works tomorrow.

What do you think guys Oh mhay ghiee I'm so shy to post it at first but my friend encourage me to make my story and posted here.. although I decided to discontinue this before but don't worry I will continue this story :P Just REVIEW for comments and suggestions thankies :*


	2. Chapter 2

_**HELLO MINNSAN HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER ONCE AGAIN SIT BACK, AND RELAX (*WHISPERS* HIDE IF YOU WANT I'M WARNING YOU THERE IS SOME YOU KNOW S** SCENEHAHA XD**_ ) _**ENJOY :***_

 **A NEW TOMMOROW CHAPTER 2**

The alarm clock was ringing aloud and it was 7 o'clock am. Kagami shut the clock and he woke up his lover. He slowly shaking the bluenette's shoulder and brushed the messy bed hair.

The taller couldn't help but to smile. He kissed the smaller's pale lips.

After they took shower, Kagami was waiting his lover to the kitchen and Kuroko was preparing their clothes for work. Kuroko went downstairs, enjoy their breakfast together and go to work.

******************* TIME SKIP *****************************

It was 4 pm, Kuroko was in the faculty checking his lesson plans and he listed the things that he need to do for their next lesson.

"I should go to the grocery, there's no food in the fridge. I will cook Taiga's favorite food." The smaller smiled. He flipped his phone to check the time and he went to the grocery.

"Someone!, please help me! , My bag! , My bag! He snatched it!."

"Hey you!, I command you to stop now!" shouted the tanned policeman.

But the snatcher didn't listen to him and he keeps on running faster he didn't care if he bumped an old woman and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked the tanned policeman.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you; I didn't notice that someone running so fast, Oh dear thank you so much for helping me"

"You're welcome, I need to stop that moron snatcher!." The tanned grab the right hand of a woman to help her to stand.

"Okay be careful dear." The old woman smiled

"I will thank you." The tanned bowed and he leaves to chase the snatcher.

While the bluenette chasing the snatcher, he saw his co-worker Imasyoshi-san captured the snatcher with the handcuff with his left arm.

"Ah! Not again." The tanned hissed.

"Gomen hehe, but I got him first you're so slow." Imayoshi-san smirked and the tanned feeling pissed off, he wants to punch imayoshi-san right now but if he does that he will fire at his job.

"If that idiot didn't bump the old woman, maybe I captured him faster than you."

"Ha-ha why are you so defensive? We need to bring him to jail now."

"Okay big boss."

Kuroko was in the grocery picking up the ingredients that he needs for the dinner and his phone vibrated on his pocket. It was Kagami texted him.

 _FROM: TAIGA_

 _Are you home now? , sorry if I'll be home late we have an emergency right now. Don't worry about me, I promise I will come home safe._

 _PS: Let's continue our….. you know haha I love you very much._

Kuroko chuckled showing his rosy cheeks and texted him back.

 _TO: TAIGA_

 _Not yet I'm here at the grocery to buy something. Okay be careful, I'll be think about that later.. but now focus on your work.. I love you too Taiga and take care yourself._

The taller was sitting on the bench changing his clothes, cleaning himself from the charcoals and dust. He feels his phone vibrated and he read the reply on his lover.

 _TO: TETSUYA_

 _What but I want it later just wait for me I'll be gentle don't worry_

A few seconds Kuroko reply.

 _FROM: TETSUYA_

 _Okay you may choose, you will be sleeping on the couch or else I will do the IGNITE PASS KAI again on your face_

The taller can't help but laughed and he reply.

 _TO: TETSUYA_

 _Okay, okay I'm just kidding —_

Before he pressed the send button, the alarm ringing aloud and his co- worker called him.

"KAGAMI! Faster we need to go now."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes"

 _TO: TETSUYA_

 _Okay, okay I'm just kidding I need to go now back to work I love you."_

The smaller didn't reply he go to the counter to pay.

"Oh man.. I'm so hungry, big boss I will go to the Maji Burger to buy snacks." The tanned lazily said

"Okay just make it faster, and I'll call you if there was an emergency."

"Copy that big boss."

When the policeman was on the counter to order something, he caught a familiar smaller blue haired guy holding a paper bag on his left arm.

"Tetsu." Aomine said he really missed the smaller so much he wants to make a conversation to him

"Ao.. mine.. kun"

The smaller feel his heart pounding faster and faster, the droplets of of sweats appeared on his forehead.

"Long time no see.. How are you?" the tanned asked

" I'm.. fine.. just to..uhm.. are you.. off to work now..?" the smaller nervously asked

The policeman felt that the smaller was nervous and he didn't make an eye contact to him.

"Just a break time to buy snacks, how about you?"

"Yes, I'm just about to buy milkshake"

"Ah, as usual.. your favorite.."

"I.. need to go now.. Nice meeting you." The smaller politely bowed the policeman.

The policeman still following the smaller on his eyes… he remembers something about the past before Kuroko leaves him.

" _ **Aomine-kun!"**_

" _ **I know, pass it to me now!"**_

 _ **The ball flashed so fast that their opponent didn't notice it, and Aomine scored again.**_

" _ **What the!, I didn't saw it he so fast."**_

" _ **Where the pass is came from."**_

" _ **I don't know maybe they are doing magic trick!"**_

" _ **Kiseki No Sedai is truly a monster no one can defeat them!"**_

 _ **Aomine ignored the mumurs of their opponents he rans towards Kuroko's direction.**_

" _ **You're awesome Tetsu! I can"t copy your pass."**_

" _ **But you're stronger than me."**_

" _ **Believe me you're different Tetsu, you're awesome." Aomine raised his his right arm on chest level to make a fist bump and the smaller gladly commanded it.**_

 _ **While they are in the changing room, Aomine stares at Kuroko, his naked top showing the white pale skin that made Aomine blushed slightly and he surprised when Kuroko caught him.**_

" _ **What is it Aomine-kun?."**_

" _ **Ah nothing… just uhm.. can I.. uhm.." the Tanned guy scratched at the back of his head.**_

" _ **Don't be stutter Aomine-kun"**_

" _ **Uhm.. can we talk later after they got home, at the rooftop I'll be waiting you there."**_

" _ **Okay."**_

 _ **An hour later, Kuroko follows what Aomine said. When he got there, he saw the bluenette thinking something; he observed carefully the sudden changes of the tanned guy when he stutters earlier.**_

" _ **I'm here Aomine-kun."**_

" _ **Huh? Where are you?"**_

" _ **At you're back."**_

" _ **Oh! I'm sorry are you here already?"**_

" _ **No, I'm just arrived; do you want to say something right what is it?"**_

 _ **Aomine sigh deeply and his cheeks was slightly red. Kuroko noticed it and he raised his eyebrow.**_

" _ **If I Uhm… Tell to you this.. please.. don't laugh"**_

" _ **It depends on what are you going to say."**_

" _ **Tetsu, I'm not joking seriously will you promise me?"**_

" _ **Of course you're my friend after all so I trust you."**_

 _ **When Aomine heard "friend" he felt his heart broke and scared if Kuroko accepts it or not.**_

" _ **Okay.. Uhm.. the first time we meet.. I have a feeling.. and I can't say it… because uhm.."**_

" _ **Because what Aomine-kun.?'**_

" _ **Uhm.. I'm so shy to tell this to you.. but promise don't laughed or avoiding me."**_

" _ **Okay, what is it Aomine-kun? I'm curious right now?" the smaller said in a little bit annoyed but it didn't appear on his face.**_

" _ **Okay I'm telling it now… I was accidentally feel it. I have no intention to happen I'm really sorry.**_

" _ **what are you apologizing for?" the smaller was curious right now.**_

" _ **I….I…. I…." the tanned guy closed his eyes and his heart pounding faster.**_

" _ **I really like you Tetsu"**_

Kuroko went home placing the paper bags on the kitchen he grabbed cold water and drank it. He needs to clam himself whenever he saw Aomine, after that incident, he remembers all the past that he wants to erase but it didn't happen it was just repeating and repeating.

The policeman came back at their station, reading the documents that he needs to report to their chief later. But his mind still focus on Kuroko, he still didn't know why the smaller avoiding him. He plays the ball pen on his right hand, his mind still in the picture of Kuroko smiling at him.

He missed the smaller so much, he wants to touch the soft blue locks and to smell the scent of sweet vanilla. He wants to own Kuroko but he was already married to a firefighter named Kagami Taiga.

His first love and broke-up him. He didn't know the reason why the smaller avoiding him. He wants to make Kuroko back again to him.

"Tetsu … Why are you avoiding me?"

"Tetsuya I'm home"

The taller scanned the living room but there's no one inside. He caught a familiar smell and he smiled that his Kuroko cooking his favorite food.

"He was in the kitchen. Tetsuya I'm home."

",,,,"

"Hey are you okay?"

"Tai.. Taiga, we.. welcome home"

The taller locked his left arm on his waist and the other on the smaller's head. He didn't see his lover like being afraid before. He knows that If he force to ask the smaller at his state now, It will be worst. So the taller ask it later. He kissed him gently on his forehead and smiled.

" you must be tired, I'll continue that."

"No it's okay, I' m not tired.. I'm sorry if I make you worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just a minute and I'm done."

"You need help?"

"No, I can handle this."

The smaller scoop rice, curry and place it on the table.

"The dinner is ready."

"Wow my favorite I love you honey." The taller kissed him on his cheeks and Kuroko chuckled

"I love you too, eat well I'll cook this for you because I know you're tired from work."

"I will let's eat together."

After they ate dinner, the smaller took shower first while the taller washed the dishes. Kuroko is stripping his clothes when the taller come inside to their bedroom. The smaller wore only boxer, he can't hide his blushes and the taller laughed.

"why are you laughing?"

"you look so cute and…" the taller embraced him and he whispered seductively on Kuroko's ear.

"sexy"

The taller bite his earlobe. Kuroko moaned and the taller put his right arm on the smaller's pinkish nipples. The couple kissed passionately.

The taller biting his lower lip and Kuroko responding by his loud and sexy moans. It didn't last when Kuroko broke the kiss.

The taller pinned him in bed and kissed him again, the other hand sliding down on his boxer when Kuroko tries to stop it.

"No please stop"

"Don't worry I'll be gentle, don't be scared."

It took a minute before the smaller comply to the taller's request. The taller stroking his dick, the smaller moans louder that might their neighbor heard.

"Ah!... Tai…Taiga!"

"You're already wet now.. not to fast."

"I…MNgh…I Ah!'

The smaller panting heavily and his own cum splurt to the taller's hands. When Kuroko saw the large erected dick of his husband, his cheeks got red and hotter.

The taller grabe his hands to stroke it but the taller surprised when Kuroko kneeled dwon and sucked it.

"Ah, that's my Kuroko.. uhm.. faster."

Kuroko follows it and the taller cummed to the smaller's mouth. The taller lift his chin and kissed. He wanted to taste his cum together.

The taller spreading Kuroko's legs and he put his dick inside his hole. The smaller locked his arms to the taller's neck and he kissed him.

"I'm going to start." The taller whispered and the smaller only nodded.

The taller thrust slowly first to make sure that Kuroko wouldn't hurt although they did it many times.

"Ah! Tai… Taiga!"

"Sssh, It's okay I'll make it slow."

"Uhm.. I…I'm."

"Not huh.. yet huh… I'm not close enough."

"Taiga uhm-"

The taller broke it and he kissed him deeper.

The taller put his large hands at the back of Kuroko's head and he starts to thrust faster. The smaller broke the kiss.

"TAI…Tai.. Taiga.. I'm.. Uhmm..!"

"Tell me Tetsuya."

"I'm… cumming AHH!"

The taller thrust one more time his cum splurt inside of Kuroko. The taller gently put down his head on the pillow to lay him down on bed. The smaller was exhausted until he passed out. Kagami smiled and covered him a blanket. Kagami kissed him on his forehead and then to his lips.

" _I need to find that bastard who raped you. Even if I kill him I will do just for you. I will protect you. I love you so much."_

 _ **Hi there ^-~ here's the chapter 2 that you've waited. First I'm really, really SORRY for my bad grammars because English is not my native language Gomen T^T. Since my previous chapter was quietly short hehe, in this chapter I'll made it longer at last I've updated. THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITE TO THIS STORY. SEE YA IN THE NXT CHAPTER XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **A NEW TOMORROW**

The next morning, the smaller woke up and he feels something strange in his body. His vision got blurred and his head aching so the smaller massaging his temples to ease the pain. After ten minutes he took a shower and went downstairs.

"Good morning Love." Greeted the taller and locking his huge arms to the smaller's waist.

"Good... Morning.. Taiga." Kuroko weakly answered.

"Hey are you okay? You looked pale."

"Yes I'm fine... Just little bit dizzy."

"Dizzy? When it was started?" The taller starts to panic now.

"From... This morning, don't worry I'm fine." Kuroko smiled and kissed his lips.

"Okay, seat here."

The taller gently grab his right hand to help the smaller to sit down. Kuroko put his left hand on his forehead. The taller was so nervous and he rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Sure you're really okay?, I'm so worry about you."

"Yeah I'm fine.. It will fade away soon."

"Okay tea or coffee?"

"Tea please."

The couple silent eating their breakfast and they go to work.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes?" Kuroko turn around to face him.

"If you didn't feel well, just call me immediately okay?." The taller kissed him on his forehead.

"Okay, be careful, I love you." The smaller kissed him on his lips.

The taller embraced him and he put his right arm at the back of his head. The smaller didn't say anything and smiled.

"I love you Taiga."

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

xxXxx

(*Meanwhile at school*)

"Okay children did you enjoy our story for today?" Kuroko smiled at his cheerfully students.

Whenever he saw his students smiling at him, he feels glad and contented of what he had. He was so happy seeing his student everyday at school.

"Yes, teacher!."

"Kuroko-sensei?" asked Rina-chan pulling down gently his pants.

"Yes, Rina-chan?" The smaller knelled down and smiled to the cheerful child.

"Can we draw anything?. I have a new color pencils that my mommy bought me yesterday."

"Okay sure, but go to your seat and I will tell to your classmates."

"Yes, Kuroko-sensei." Rina-chan smiled at him.

"Okay children listen; you are going to draw a robot using the shapes that i will draw on the board."

"Yes, teacher."

The children follow what he said. He saw Rina-chan was so happy using her new color pencils while her other classmates focusing on their paper, and the others are lying on the floor. The smaller smiled and he feels like his own 'child'.

Kuroko really loves children and he wants to talk Kagami about adopting a child but he doesn't know when to tell him.

The smaller feels his dizziness strike again and he unconsciously put his right hand on his forehead he didn't notice that there was a student come him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The smaller weakly smiling to the child and he pat his head.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm okay don't worry... And finish your drawing."

"Okay." The child smiled at him

"Children, I will go to the bathroom just behave okay?' Kuroko instructed to his students

"Yes, teacher." They answered in unison.

When Kuroko was in the bathroom, he washed his face with a cold water to feel him better. His headache strike again and he massaged his temples, but just a seconds he feel a thick liquid rushed on his throat and he go to the nearest cubicle to throw up.

"Why is Kuroko-sensei didn't come back?' Asked Rina-chan

"I don't know, he looks sick." said Yukine

"But.. He said said he is not sick." Rina-chan pouted

"Is he okay?" Kazumi-chan asked

"I don't know, he said he will go to the bathroom." Ami-chan explained

"I will go to the bathroom." Yukine couragely said

"But.. But.. He said we should ask him go out." Misa-chan said.

"Yes, you're right but-"

"Children, why are you so noisy? Where's Kuroko-sensei?" Hannah-sensei asked

"Hannah-sensei, he said he will go to the bathroom, but he didn't come back 'till now." Rina-chan explain

"I will go to the bathroom but.. Kuroko-sensei we should ask him to go out." Yukine-chan pouted

"Okay, okay I will go to the bathroom just behave class.'

"Yes Hannah-sensei."

When Hannah-sensei went to the bathroom, she saw Kuroko-sensei lying on the floor.

"Jesus! Kuroko-sensei!" She ran toward to the smaller and thankful that Kuroko woke up.

"What happened to you, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine... I felt so dizzy and I throw up.. I didn't know that I'm collapsed." Kuroko trying to stand up and Hannah-sensei helped him.

"I should go to my class, thank you for helping me."

"No, should go to the infirmary."

"I'm fine... Just little bit dizzy."

"Kuroko-sensei please you should rest and go home, if you feel better then you can come to school tomorrow, and besides you looked pale. Don't worry about your students I will check them."

" I'm so sorry for making a trouble."

"As I said earlier, it's okay." Hannah-sensei smiled and she pats his shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Hannah-san I owe you." The smaller politely bowed to the woman.

"You're welcome Kuroko-sensei."

Kuroko reported to their principal that he will leave for today to take a rest and he went home.

The smaller unlock the door of their house went to their bedroom and he fell asleep.

"Phew! I'm so tired." Kagami's co-worker said.

"Firefighter is not an easy job." Kagami answered

"You're right, but why did you choose this job?"

"Like a common answer, to save lives.. Why did you ask that?" Kagami asked and raised his eyebrow

"Whoah!, like a superhero haha!, nothing I'm just asking."

"How about you?." The taller throw his question back to him.

"Actually.. It is not my first choice, i want to be a police, but I didn't pass the board exam, so.. I apply here. I'm glad that I'm hired here."

"Really?, why you didn't to take an exam again?"

"Uhm.. When my wife giving birth to my child."

"Whoah congratulations is it your first baby?"

"Yeah" he shyly and scratched the back of his head.

"I know you can do it, try your best, congratulations again." Kagami smiled and he pats his shoulder

"Thank you so much, I will go to the shower."

"Sure." The taller said.

Kagami flipped the phone to check the time and it was 1:45 pm. He try to call the smaller but he didn't answer. He was so worried to his lover hoping that he was okay.

Kuroko woke up and check his phone he saw a several missed calls of Kagami.

"Oh, I forgot to call him."

The smaller go to the speed dial to call him but his line was busy. He tried to dial again ten times but the taller didn't answer. His heart pounds faster and faster that he needs to hear his voice.

"I hope that there's no something bad happen to him... Taiga"

The droplets of tears are rolling down on his cheeks; he brushed it using the back of his hand.

"Why am I so scared? Tetsuya.. He will come safe.. He wil.."

xxXxx

"Kagami! Are you okay?." his co-worker ran toward him. He lifted his the taller's right arm on his shoulder to help him to walk.

"Yes.. Jus- urgh!"

"Don't move, look out!" he try to save the taller he block the burning wood and suddenly fell to him.

"Someone!, HELP!,." The Taller shouted and he managed to walk to save his unconscious co-worker.

In just minutes the paramedics came and place them both on the stretcher and drag them to the hospital.

The smaller scanned all the channels on T.V and there's flashed news on the screen that catches his blue orbs.

 _There's a fire in a building in -street due to electrical problem, the firefighters are unable to stop the fire and an hour ago it was burned again. We have not yet an update to the firefighter that was critical in the hospital_

When the smaller watched the news he managed not to cry but he didn't notice that his tears are already running down on his pale white cheeks

He patiently waiting a call or message from the chief that the taller where working at but he didn't receive anything that made him worry.

"Tai...ga... Please be safe... TAIGA!"

"Hey Aomine, did you watch the news?" Imayoshi-san asked

"Huh?, no what is it?" aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Pssh, Idiot watch this." Imayoshi-san pressed a button to the remote control.

 _There's a fire in a building in xxxstreet due to electrical problem, the firefighters are unable to stop the fire and an hour ago it was burned again. We have not yet an update to the firefighter that was critical in the hospital._

"What!?" the tanned man was shocked to the news.

"The firefighter was passed away two hours ago."

"Did.. You know his name?"

"No,, we have not yet a report about him."

The policeman flashed in his mind that Kuroko might not already hear the news, he needs to find him right now.

"Big boss, I have to go."

"Where?.? Imayoshi-san confused he knows that his shift was not ended yet.

"I'm going home now; just tell to the chief that there was an emergency at the house."

"Huh? That trouble maker moron." Imayoshi sighed and he placed his hand on his forehead.

xxXxx

"Tai... Ga. Tai..ha...ga."

Kuroko manage to say his husband's name. His head was pounding and aching plus his dizziness strike again. He didn't believe to the news although he was not sure that his husband that was mentioned in the news.

Kuroko weakly standing up and his body trembling until he passed out.

The policeman scanned all the apartments until he caught a familiar house.  
He was sure that it is the couple's house.

"Tetsu."

Aomine knock three times but no one's answering even the doorbell. He noticed that the door was unlocked. He opened the door and he took off his shoes.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

The policeman calling the smaller but he didn't answer. He scanned at the living room and he saw Kuroko lying on the floor.

"TETSUYA!"

The policeman lifted him in bridal style and he put him on the couch. He brushed the soft light blue hair. His heart pounding and he can't resist kissing him on his lips.

'"Tetsu.. Why are you avoiding me?"

'"Taiga..."

"Why did you choose him instead of me?"

"Taiga.."

The tanned man place his right hand on the smaller's face. He wiped the tears using his thumb.

"Taiga."

The policeman gritted his teeth whenever he hears the firefighter's name on the smaller's mouth. Kuroko was still crying hoping his husband was still alive.

He wants to stay at his side but his phone vibrated on his pocket. He keeps distance to Kuroko to not wake him up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Aominecchi!." the pi;ot cheerfully said.

"Oh when you arrived idiot?"

"Yesterday you're so mean Aominecchi!" Kise pouted.

"I know you need something, you are not calling me without a reason." the policeman annoyed

"Aha!, correct, I'm so worry about Kurokocchi."

"We have not yet a report about him."

"Poor Kurokocchi..."

"Are you done talking me?" the policeman raised an eyebrow

"Wait I have to tell you something."

"Just tell it to me tomorrow." Aomine raised his voice but not so high so that the smaller won't wake up.

"Okay... Bye.. Bye Aominecchi."

"Urgh! Idiot."

The policeman pressed the red button to end the call. He went back where Kuroko is lying at; he knelled down and brushed the soft blue hair of the smaller.

He is still sleping, his eyes were red and puff because he cried a lot.

"Tetsu, I want to know why are you avoiding me?"

 _I want you but Bakagami owns you._

"I love you Tetsu." the policeman kissed him on his forehead and he went out to the apartment.

" _ **Tetsu, I'm really like you."**_

" _ **Aomine-kun."**_

 _ **The taller embraced him but the smaller didn't say anything.**_

" _ **Please.. Don't mad at me Tetsuya."**_

 _ **When the smaller hears his full name his heart beats faster and faster. Aomine lifted his chin and kissed him.**_

 _ **The smaller pushed the taller away and apologize.**_

" _ **Aomine-kun... I'm sorry... But.. I have no feelings for you, just a.. a friend... a brother."**_

" _ **Tetsu.. Its okay take your time I'm not forcing you to love me back. I will wait."**_

" _ **Aomine-kun I-"**_

 _ **The tanned embraced him again tighter. Kuroko didn't respond but he whispered something to the smaller.**_

" _ **I'm sorry."**_

" _ **Tetsu."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Please Tetsu, don't leave me."**_

 _ **The tanned guy embraced him. Kuroko was still not moving. Aomine managed not to cry and his vision got blurry.**_

" _ **I will do anything just to love me Tetsu."**_

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Guys I'm so sorry If I deleted this chapter.. I try to fix my words and also the symbols that I used in changing the scenarios.. Once again I'M VERY SORRY T-T TO DISAPPOINT YOU (I THINK) and I fix it better now (I HOPE SO CROSS FINGERS HIHI :p)**_

 _ **Hello there ^_^ sorry If took long hihi :p enjoy this chapter I try to update now before the overload school works stike again.**_

 _ **Not related to the topic, did you already watch the first movie of KNB? oh mhay gosh KAGAKURO :3 in the last part kyahh {fangirl alert haha xD}**_

 _ **And there's more nxt year is the streetball right? I can't may gosh also the barangay 143 excited much 2017 ANIMES :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **A NEW TOMORROW**

"Aominecchi answer it." The blonde pouted, he tries to dial the policeman five times.

"Oh man! Why he didn't learn to wake up early." Kise tries to dial him again and his face glows when Aomine answered it.

"Kise…. Why are you calling me this time?" The policeman lazy answered it.

"Don't you remember that I want to say something?; meet me at the basketball court." The pilot requested like a child that requesting to get along to his father.

"No, I'm tired."

"Please."

"NO."

"PLEASE."

"I said NO!"

"PLEEAASE AOMINECCHI."

"Urgh Fine! I will take shower now"

"Yippie! Okay"

Aomine placed his both hands to cover his face. He slowly stand and he grabs a towel to take a shower.

xxXxx

(* At the basketball court *)

"Aominecchi I'm here!" The blonde cheerfully smiles and waving his right hand.

The tanned man followed him; he hooked his left arm on his shoulder.

Before the blonde says anything, Aomine slaps his face and he laughed.

"OUCH! It's hurt BAKA!" Kise pouted.

"Haha! Did you like my greetings?" Aomine smiled teasingly.

"No! Baka!" Kise pouted again.

"Oi you're the one who woke up me early; I'm hungry buy me some food."

"Wow! And now you're treating me as a servant."

"Faster, I'm hungry you're treat." Policeman command and he didn't hear what Kise said.

"Eh!?"

"You're a pilot; you have a big income than mine"

"K fine, wait me here Aomine-sama."

"Good"

Kise when to the nearest convenient store to buy a snacks and drinks

They silent eating, the blonde broke the silence and he didn't know how to start the conversation

"Uhhmm.. Aominecchi"

"What?"

"Uhhm.. do you have a news about Kagamicchi?"

"No why?"

"I'm so worry about Kurokocchi"

"Do you visit him?"

"Not yet.. And don't tell him that I was arrive" The blonde blink his right eye.

"Then, I will call him now" The policeman flipped his phone and he tries to call Kuroko; he was not sure If he change his number.

"Wait! I want a surprise visit"

The blonde tries to get the phone but the tanned raising his phone at the opposite side so that Kise wouldn't reach his phone.

"Aominecchi sto-"

Aomine accidentally slipped his body and lay on the floor. The blonde's head was at the policeman's chest; his cheeks were flushed in red.

The blonde was embarrassed, he quickly sat up straight and pretending that there's nothing happen to them.

Aomine was confused and he saw the reddish face of the blonde until his ears.

"Hey are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Before tanned placed his right hand on the blonde's forehead Kise stopped him

"Yeah.. I'm fine" his heart pounds faster and faster when he touched the policeman's hand

"Okay, let go of my hand"

"Oh so.. sorry"

The blonde didn't realize that he touched the hand of the policeman. He can't hide his feelings right now. He wants to confess but he does not courage to say it.

"Seriously why did you call me today?" Aomine raised his eyebrows

"Uhmm.. I want to visit Kurokocchi now, but I think he is at work right now."

The tanned didn't say anything, he wants to visit Kuroko too but he will avoid him again.

"Since we are here already why won't you play basketball one-on-one?"

"Sure I will not lose this time, Aominecchi"

"Huh? Over my dead body Idiot"

"Heh? Let's start" The blonde smirked.

xxXxx

After the match, Aomine went to the grocery to buy water and he gave to to another to Kise.

"Here"

"Thank you"

"How's your work?" The tanned asked

"Nothing's change, It's really exhausted I'm so lucky If I sleep for Three hours"

"Psh same goes here"

"Being adult was so tired"

"And boring" Aomine added

"Haha as always" The blonde chuckled

"Why are you laughing at?" Aomine raised his eyebrow

"Haha nothing don't mind at it"

"Huh? Fine"

The blonde stares at Aomine, he didn't know how to confess to him. He was surprised that Aomine caught him.

"There's dirt to my face?"

"Ah..no.. Aominecchi No"

"Do you want to say something right?"

"Ah.. yes.. Uhmm.. Aominechii I-" the blonde was interrupt when the policeman's phone was ringing.

"Wait.. tell it to me later it is emergency I'll just answer this"

"Okay" The pilot just sighed and he wait to end the call.

"Kise, I'm sorry I have to go now"

"Eh? Where? "

"To work idiot, we have a report about the incident"

"Really? "

"Yes, I will go to the station now, see yah next time"

"Wait Aominecchi!"

"Just call me next time" The tanned already gone and the blonde left him alone at the court.

"Okay.. _maybe it is not right time today._ I guess I will go to take a shower"

The blonde went home to take a rest. He will visit Kuroko later.

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hehe Gomen it is short I want to update ASAP :P because you now I will so busy at the following days (being 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **year student was so tired so many works to do T-T) thank you for continuing reading this story I love you guys :***_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter minnasan see yah in the next chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **A NEW TOMORROW**

"Tetsuya... Tetsuya... wake up"

Kuroko slowly opening his eyes, his vision

was blurry. He managed to sit and he rubbed

his eyes.

When he saw a familiar man smiling at him,

the tears are rolling down on his pale white

cheeks.

"I'm home." He kneeled down put his large

and warm hands on Kuroko's cheeks he wiped

the tears using his thumbs.

"Tai...ga is that really you, Tai-." Kuroko

didn't complete his sentence when Kagami

kissed him gently on his lips.

"Yes... It's me Tetsuya." The firefighter

whispered

When he heard Kagami's voice he was so

happy that his beloved was safe.

"Taiga."

"Ssh.. It's okay I'm home."

"But you're hurt." Kuroko put his hand on the

head of Kagami's bandage.

"It's just a wound, I'm fine, I'm sorry if I didn't

call you last night."

The smaller embraced him tightly he managed

to talk under his hiccups.

"I'..m so.. Wo...ry a..bout... You."

"Ssh don't cry."

"I... I... Tau..ght .. That-"

"Hey.. I'm alive." Kagami put Kuroko's head

on his chest.

"Hear my heartbeat.. I'm still alive."

"Tai..ga."

"Sssh.. I love you Tetsuya."

"Taiga."

The taller rubbed his back to comfort. It took

an hours past to comfort Kuroko.

"Are you hungry Tetsuya." Kagami smiled and

gently caressing his soft baby blue hair.

"No."

"You looked pale are you okay?"

"I'm di..zzy."

Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's forehead

"No fever."

"Tai-." Kuroko was fainted good thing that

Kagami was alert he catched the smaller

using his left arm.

"Tetsuya!".

The taller lift him bridal stlye and he carry

upstairs to lay him on bed.

Kagami was confused right now, his panicked

aroused usually Kuroko didn't fainted because

of crying hard it was a first time seeing him

so weak and pale he didn't know what to do

right now.

"Sho- should i drag him to hospital right

now?."

"..."

"Tetsuya... Please wake up... Tetsuya."

Kagami sat down at the edge of the bed and

he brushed the soft blue hair of Kuroko.

"Did he ate something bad last night? Or

maybe he didn't ate anything? It's all my

fucking fault."

"..."

"I'm sorry love."

Kuroko says something to him but he didn't

understand so he listened carefully he put his

ear to the smaller's mouth.

"...urt...h...u...It's ... Hu..rt."

"Hu.. Hurt!? Where?." Kagami's heartbeat was

beating faster right now.

"Sto...mach.."

Kagami put his hand to rubbed gently on

Kuroko's stomach hoping to ease the pain.

"Te- Tetsuya It's okay."

Kuroko didn't say anything the droplets of

sweats appears on his forehead. The pain is

unbearable, so the taller quickly took a

lukewarm water and a clean towel.

When Kagami went back to their bedroom he

saw Kuroko crying in pain hugging his

stomach.

"Tetsuya! What's wrong? It's all my fucking

fault!"

The smaller can't bare the pain, he always

calling his husbands name and a few minutes

he slapped his mouth, he feels nausea Kagami

quickly grab a small pail for Kuroko to threw

up. Kagami rubbing his back to comfort him.

When Kuroko was finish to threw up anything

he ate yesterday, Kagami lift him bridal stlye

to the bathroom to help him to clean himself.

After cleaning, he gently lay him on bed.

Kuroko was so exhausted because his energy

drained in throwing up plus he didn't ate for

the breakfast. Kagami sat beside him he

brushed the hair upward and kissed him on

his forehead.

"I will call Midorima right now, I can't bare

seeing you in pain." Kagami put his hand on

Kuroko's cheeks.

"I'm so worry about you."

Kagami was surprised when he saw a tears

rolling down on Kuroko's cheeks. He wiped it

using his thumb.

"I'm so..rry Tai...ga."

"..."

"I'm ssorr-."

The firefighter hugged him tighter he put his

left arm on his waist and the other on the

back of Kuroko's head.

"No... It's not your fault, listen Tetsuya. It's

my fault, I didn't call you last night after the

incident I don't want to make you worry and

the doctor advised me to confine at the

hospital to make sure that there's no internal

hemorrhage at my head. I'm sorry Tetsuya"

" Tai...ga."

"Ssh just rest okay, I will call Midorima to

check up you."

Kagami gently put his head on a soft pillow.

He grabbed his phone to call their ex-

opponent Midorima Shintarou as a licensed

doctor.

Midorima scheduled them to come at 1:00 m

for the check up.

*At the Hospital*

Kagami put his arm on Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko grabbed his hand and squezzed it

lightly, he looked at his husband.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Kuroko weakly smiled

at him

"Are you sure?" Kagami worriedly asked and

the smaller nodded.

"Okay just sit there and I will call you If

Midorima was ready to check up you."

The smaller only nodded and Kagami gently

grab his arm to help to sit. He patiently

waiting and he feels sleppy. He didn't notice

that his both eyes were dropped and he fell

asleep.

"Tetsuya... Tetsuya." Kagami kneeled down

and he put his both hands on Kuroko's

cheeks.

"Mmm." The smaller wake up and rubbing his

right eye.

"Are you okay?"

"Did I fell asleep?"

"Yes."

"Sorry how long?"

"It's okay fell better now?"

"Yes."

"Come with me Midorima wants to check up

you now."

"Okay."

The couple went inside in a small room and

take a seat. Midorima is holding a

thermometer and no doubt that it was his

lucky item for today."

"Kuroko what seems to be wrong? " The

greenette said while adjusting his glasses.

"Every morning I throw up, my stomach was

aching and my head hurts." Kuroko explain

"Okay when it was started?" Midorima noted

all the symptoms on his small note.

"Since.. Last week."

"Okay, I will check your stomach and lay down

on the bed at your back."

Kuroko follows what Midorima said. The taller

stand beside him to support and smiled

motivating him that It will be okay, I'm here

although he didn't say it, Kuroko read on what

the taller's face expression and smiled.

Please lift up your shirt."

Midorima sat down and he placed his hand

on the smaller's stomach. He pressed gently

on the right side, then to the left last in front.

"How is he? Is it bad?" Kagami worriedly

asked hoping it's just simple stomach ache.

"For now, I will examine his urine, blood and also blood pressure

the outer was fine and I will examine if there

was a problem at the inside."

Kuroko didn't say anything he carefully listen

to Midorima. The taller helped him to sit.

"Okay.. How are you feeling now?" Kagami

placed his right hand at his back.

"I'm fine don't worry."

"Let's start Kuroko and Kagami, you will wait

outside I will call you when I'm done."

Kagami didn't complain and he patiently

waiting it took thirty minutes to finish the test

after that Midorima call him to announce the

result of the test.

"Kuroko, Kagami I will announce the result of

the test."

Kagami grabbed the smaller's hand and

squeez it squeez back and smiled.

"Congratulations Kuroko you're three weeks

pregnant."

"Pre-pregnant?." Kagami shocked and he say

it aloud

"Mi-Midorima-kun."

"Yes it's true. The symptoms and body

changes starts at 3 weeks. Even though the

baby is growing in size, during the 3rd week

of pregnancy you will experience weight lose

due to vomiting and nausea and loss of

appetite caused by the hormonal changes."

"The reason why I throw up because of mo-

morning sickness?" Kuroko nervously asked.

"Yes, and also you may experience stomach

cramps, mood swings and cravings which are

usually common for the pregnant person"

"Thank God, I taught that he was ill." Kagami

relieved to the announcement.

"Kagami he really needs your support as his

partner always keep a long patience and

understanding." Midorima smiled

"I will thank you Midorima." Kagami smiled

"You're welcome. One more thing Kuroko,

always avoid any activities that makes you

tired and also the stress it may bad affect to

you and to your baby, always take a vitamin

everyday and make sure you eat rich in protein

and calcium. Do you have any questions?"

"Nothing, thank you Midorima-kun." Kuroko

politely bowed also Kagami

"You may go home now and I will call you for

your next appointment next month."

"Thank you again Midorima."

When the couple arrived at house Kagami lift

Kuroko bridal style.

"I can walk Taiga."

"Just to make sure, you need to rest you

looked tired."

I'm okay, don't worry about me." Kuroko

smiled and he nuzzled on firefighter's chest.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No I'm full."

The taller lay him on their bed and the smaller

fell asleep. Kagami put a blanket and kissed

him on his lips and smiled. He placed his

hand on the smaller's stomach.

"I'm going to be a father. I can't believe, I'm

so happy Tetsuya."

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Konnichiwa happy new year everyone! Here the**_

 _ **new chapter hope you like it minnasan *^_^***_

 _ **thank you for reading this story i will do my**_

 _ **best to update sooner . Since my class will**_

 _ **start on Monday so I updated now :) ( I taught**_

 _ **that It will start last wednesday good thing my**_

 _ **professor cancelled it yippie and bad the news**_

 _ **is make up class T_T)**_

 _ **See yah in the nxt chapter bye bye (^o^)**_ _ **／**_ _ **(^o^)**_

 _ **／**_ _ **(^_^)**_ _ **ノ**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **A NEW TOMORROW**

Ding ! Dong ! Ding ! Dong !

"I hope that Kurokocchi is here."

The blond said as he pushed the doorbell quite impatiently.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Meanwhile, the couple inside the house heard the incessant noise and decided to answer.

Since Kagami was busy in the kitchen, Kuroko, who was watching the television went to the door.

"I'm coming," he said in his usual monotone. Within two quick steps, he opened the door and was surprised to see Kise standing before him.

"KUROKOCCHI!" the blond shrieked as he made a lunge for the smaller man. But sadly for him, Kuroko ducked to the left to avoid his arms. Crashing face-first into the ground, Kise winced as he looked up. "You're so mean, Kurokocchi."

"I haven't done anything wrong, Kise-kun." He replied.

"Kurokocchi…" the blond made a pout.

"Who's that Tetsuya?" came a voice from the kitchen that Kise knew all too well.

"It's just Kise-kun, Taiga." Kuroko replied, having to raise his voice a little. But he wondered why his husband hadn't heard Kise's screech. It was quite loud after all.

"Eh? Kagamicchi…Kagamicchi was here?!" he screeched once again. Kuroko had to cover his ears this time.

But, before Kuroko could realize, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see his husband standing behind him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is my house after all."

In his shock, the pilot quickly rose to his feet and lunged for Kagami this time.

"Kagamicchi! You're safe!"

"Get off of me, you idiot!" the redhead repelled.

Seeing this exchange, Kuroko couldn't help but smile. But then, it evolved into full blown laughter, which, when the two men saw, their cheeks flushed red.

"Aww…you're so cute, Kurokocchi." Kise cooed.

"AHEM!" Kagami cleared his throat. "Can you please release my arm?"

"Oops! Sorry, Kagamicchi!"

But, getting back to the issue at hand, Kuroko then asked Kise, "This was a surprise visit, isn't it, Kise-kun?"

"Hehe…" the blond chuckled lightly looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"It's okay. No need to apologize. Take a seat." Kuroko ushered the blond to the couch.

"Well, I'll be heading back to the kitchen." Kagami said while retreating to the kitchen.

"I was cooking lunch."

When Kagami was gone, the two continued their conversation.

"How's work, Kise-kun?"

"Very exhausting…as usual," he said with a drawl as he slumped further into the seat.

"But it's okay, I took a one week leave."

"Oh, I see…" But when Kuroko replied, Kise noticed the weak smile on the smaller man's face. He narrowed his eyes at him before asking,

"Are you okay, Kurokocchi?" Kise worriedly placed his hand on Kuroko's forehead. "You look ill."

"I'm okay, Kise-kun. Don't wo―" Kuroko broke off as he quickly covered his mouth and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise shrieked as he saw the smaller man's action. He rose to his feet and looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"TETSUYA!" Kagami shouted as he followed behind him. The sounds of retching could be heard and Kise wondered what was happening. Kise then headed towards the bathroom in time to see Kagami giving Kuroko a clean towel.

"Kurokocchi, are you okay?" the blond looked pale as a sheet. "I'll call an ambulance right ―"

Kagami stopped him and then proceeded to carry Kuroko bridal style. "There's no need to call an ambulance, Kise."

"Eh?" Kise froze for a moment. "But Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi ―!"

"He's pregnant."

"Eh?"

"It's true, Kise-kun." Kuroko weakly replied.

"Eh?"

It was clear that the blond pilot was out of it. Hearing that Kuroko was pregnant was similar to having a bomb dropped. He was just replaying the words in his mind to see if he had heard right. His friend was actually pregnant.

Seeing that the blond was basically frozen, with a chuckle, Kagami moved off from him to carefully place Kuroko back on the couch.

It wasn't after a minute or two that Kise was finally out of his shocked state and had returned to the living room.

"Congratulations, Kurokocchi." He smiled cheerfully. He was happy. Truly happy for them.

"Thank you," Kuroko's cheeks were reddened as he smiled back.

Kise's eyes then got teary but he quickly wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Oi, Kise, what's wrong with you?" Kagami asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just happy. Extremely happy, Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi." The tears just kept

on flowing. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko was moved by the blond's statement.

"Huwaaahhh! Kurokocchi you're so cute! I can't wait to see your baby!" he said as he embraced him in a suffocating hug.

"Kise-kun…I…can't…breathe…" Kuroko wheezed out.

"Oi, baka! You'll hurt the baby!" Kagami said while trying to pry off the affectionate friend off his husband.

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi! Gomen!" His eyes then caught Kuroko's stomach, even though the bump was not visible as yet.

"Uhmm, may I touch it?" he then asked.

"Sure, it's okay, Kise-kun."

The blond then gently rubbed the smaller man's stomach. "You're so lucky, Kurokocchi."

"I didn't know that I was pregnant."

"It is the best gift, Tetsuya." Kagami then sat beside him and smiled as he pecked the smaller's forehead. This interaction was too cute that it left Kise grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww, so sweet. I want to snap a picture." Kise said as he held up his phone.

"Oi, stop that Kise!"

"I was just kidding!" he laughed.

Kuroko then yawned and this caused Kise to crack up even more.

"I guess that it's someone's naptime."

"Yes…I guess so." Kuroko replied drowsily.

"Okay, you go to bed now," Kagami said as he once more kissed Kuroko on his forehead.

"Okay," Kuroko got up, followed by Kagami and the two headed to the bedroom. Kagami then helped him onto the bed and ensured that he was comfortable. But as soon as Kuroko's head rest on the pillow, he was out cold. With a light chuckle, he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well then, I take it that's my cue to go home." Kise said with a smile.

"Huh? How about you take lunch before you go?"

"No, I'm full Kagamicchi. But thanks for the offer."

"Okay, be careful Kise."

Just before the blond exited through the door, he turned and winked playfully to Kagami, "Be a good daddy, okay."

"Of course," the firefighter chuckled.

…

"The name of the firefighter was Retsuki Takashi, 28 years of age. He passed away yesterday at 11:51pm." Imayoshi was reading a document report for Aomine.

"…"

"Hey! Are you listening?!"

"Ah, yes, yes," Aomine seemed to have snapped back to reality.

"Really, huh."

"…"

"The cause of death was because he saved someone that was trapped within the building."

The tanned male remained silent and hadn't the intention to even listen.

"Did you know that it was his co-worker that was trapped?" Imayoshi smirked. He knew this would have gotten his attention….

"Really? Do you know who it was?" …and so it did.

"It's better to say that you know him very much."

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it?" The older man sighed at Aomine's denseness. "His name was Kagami Taiga."

 _ **Yosh! At last I've updated today ^_^. Did you notice my writing was better than before? Haha thanks to Nightmare-Taichou arigatou for being Beta-reader and also for revising it better thank you :* And also to my favorite Author Aixequal for motivating me to be an author she's my idol actually ^_^**_

 _ **Thank you guys for reading this story till next time ^_^V**_

 _ **Yukaiza.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A New Tomorrow

Chapter 7

 _"Taiga," the smaller man called out while slightly shaking Kagami's shoulder. "I…think it's time."_

 _"Wha…what time?!" the redhead stuttered in shock. Realizing what his husband meant, he quickly rose to his feet. "A-as in now?!"_

 _"Ye ― yes," he said between pants. "Argh!" Kuroko let out a shout when he felt the pain of a contraction. He then stroked his engorged stomach, hoping that the pain would ease somewhat._

 _"Tetsuya." Kagami said as he kneeled down to be on his level._

 _"I…I'm okay, Taiga." The smaller male said as he rubbed his left hand in the red locks of his husband._

 _"A-are you sure?" the taller said, rubbing Kuroko's stomach gently. After some minutes, Kuroko seemed to have calmed down, and Kagami then carefully carried his husband bridal style and place him at the passenger door of their car._

 _He then swiftly opened the door, and gently placed him in the seat. But as soon as he was about to go over to the driver's side, he felt a tight grip on his arm._

 _"Tai―" he broke off as a contraction strikes once again._

 _"Shhh…" Kagami tried to soothe, "It's okay, honey. I'm here." He said as he brushed the sweaty forehead of Kuroko._

 _"It hurts…" he groaned out. "I can't." his breathing then became a bit more raspy. "Taiga!" this time Kuroko screamed out in agony. He gripped Kagami's arm tighter, and frankly, the redhead didn't care what happened to his arm, he just wanted to get him to the hospital immediately._

 _But suddenly, Kuroko felt a warm liquid between legs and looked downwards. This prompted Kagami to follow his gaze._

 _"Shit! Tetsuya, you're bleeding!" Kagami shouted. He managed to break out of Kuroko's near iron grip and jumped into the driver's side. Turning the key in the ignition, Kagami sped down the street. Without caring for stoplights, and any other traffic signs, Kagami reached the hospital within fifteen minutes._

 _After parking, Kagami flew out of the driver's side, unbuckled Kuroko's seatbelt, and carried him bridal style to the nurse's station._

 _"Please help him!" Kagami pleaded. "He'sbleeding!" Seeing the situation, the nurse quickly got a wheelchair and had Kagami place him carefully in it. After, he followed the nurse to the delivery room. The nurse then took the wheelchair and headed inside the room._

 _There was already another doctor within the room, and instructed the nurse to tell Kagami to wait outside, which is much to the redhead's displeasure._

 _The delivery room was dark with a single light focusing on Kuroko. The nurse then moved to his bedside and placed a hand on his stomach._

 _"Kagami-san, I'm sorry to tell you this, but…" she started but trailed off. "…your baby is dead."_

 _"De-dead?" Kuroko said in shock. "No…my baby is alive! I can feel…Moving…I know…my baby is…alive!" Kuroko was close to tears._

 _But the nurse didn't listen to him, instead she shook her head. Then, the doctor came to start the operation._

 _"What are you ―" Kuroko broke off as he a wave of pain rushed through his body. "Ah!"_

 _"It's okay, Kagami-san," the doctor said, trying to soothe him. "You're doing great, just keep pushing."_

 _"I…want to…stop…" Kuroko pleaded. But sadly, his body wouldn't stop. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his voice was laced with pain. Kuroko let out a scream as the pain wracked his body once again._

 _After minutes of pushing, and writhing in agony, Kuroko then saw the doctor took up a lifeless and bloody baby and then gave it to the nurse. She then disappeared into another room, and then soon after, emerged with the child wrapped up. She then gave it back to the doctor, where he placed it on Kuroko's chest._

 _"I'm sorry, Kagami-san."_

 _"No…no…" Kuroko cried. "My baby is not dead! NO!" Kuroko screamed out in denial._

"No! No! No!"

"Tetsuya!" Kuroko then heard Kagami's voice. "Wake up, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko then realized that he was staring at Kagami's frightened face. He then noticed that he was not in a hospital but in his home, in his bed.

"Tetsuya! What's wrong?!"

"Taiga!" Kuroko then said as he locked his arms around his husband's neck, breaking out into tears.

"Shh, why are you so scared? I heard you screaming."

But, Kuroko didn't answer. Instead, he kept crying and crying for what seemed like an eternity to Kagami; they sat there in silence,

Kagami rubbing his back to try and calm him down.

"Please don't leave me," Kuroko managed to say in between hiccups.

"I'll never," Kagami replied in his ear. "I promise. I love you Tetsuya, always remember that."

"I'm scared, Taiga."

"I'm here, honey." Kagami then said while wiping the tears from his face. "Don't be stressed, it's bad for you and our baby." Kuroko fell silent.

Once more, Kagami embraced him and whispered in his ear sweet nothings to calm him. "It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare, Tetsuya."

…

"Tetsuya."

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you still want to go to work?" Kagami asked worriedly as he placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Taiga, I'm just pregnant, not sick." Kuroko swats away his arm and walks faster.

 _I guess it's the hormones_ , Kagami thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kuroko,

"Taiga, we'll be late, let's go."

"Okay, are you mad at me?" the redhead then asked.

"Huh?"

"Uh, when I asked you earlier. Are you mad?

I'm sorry; I was just worried about ―" Wordlessly, Kuroko then pulled his collar and kissed him on his lips smiled. "I'm not mad…I'm sorry too."

The taller male then hugged him tighter after which he whispered in his ear, "Okay, be careful honey…I love you."

"I love you too, Taiga."

Aomine woke up early and took a shower. After he'd done that, he put on comfortable clothing and favourite sneakers.

But it was not for work, he was going to play basketball. He had really missed playing the sport, since it was his day off, he decided to have a one-on-one with Kise.

He starts the day with his a routine of running ten laps and other forms of warm-ups before he headed to the court. While he was jogging, he saw a couple walking and

holding hands and laughing. He'd recognize those brightly coloured hairs of red and light blue anywhere.

Kuroko was laughing, Aomine even seeing his cheeks turning a rosy red at whatever the redhead was saying to him. The last time he saw Kuroko smile was at him back in the day, but now, he's married to his rival, Kagami Taiga. Aomine gritted his teeth and turned away, pretending to not to see anything.

 _It's an illusion,_ he thought to convince himself.

But, he couldn't deny it. It was the truth. Kuroko Tetsuya was already married. Kuroko Tetsuya rejected him. And yes, Kagami Taiga was alive and well… safe.

Whenever he sees the golden ring on the smaller man's finger, jealousy rises within him, simply because, Kuroko chose Kagami.

He was now Kagami Tetsuya…instead of Aomine Tetsuya. But, Aomine didn't even know that Kuroko was pregnant.

The tanned male then released his anger by punching the wall of the court.

"Why…? Why…Tetsu?" He muttered angrily.

"You promised me, you promised me that you wouldn't leave me." He then looked at them once more, "Why are you avoiding me, Tetsu?"

"Sensei!" a child's voice rang out. "I'm done!"

"Me too!" came another. "Do you like it?!"

"Yes, yes, they're both great! I like them!" Kuroko said as he pats the heads of his students.

The children smiled, their eyes shining and beaming with joy. Kuroko loved to see these faces of his beloved students and absentmindedly, he placed a hand on his stomach.

 _I can't wait to hold you in my arms; I can't wait to see you growing up…to spoil you, to make your dreams come true. Your papa and I love you so much_.

Kuroko didn't notice his tears running down his cheeks. He quickly wiped it.

"Sensei," Rina-chan then asked. "Are you okay? Are you still sick?"

"No, I'm just happy."

"Then why are crying?"

"Because I received a precious gift." Kuroko smiled.

"Really sensei? What is it?" the child's eyes sparkling and her cheeks were flushed in red.

Kuroko then stands up and asks his students to sit in a circle. He then sat in the middle, and upon seeing their faces, he could tell that they were eager to know what he was going to tell them. He then closed his eyes and placed a hand on his belly.

"Class," he started. "I'm pregnant."

"Really sensei?!" they chorused.

"Yes, it's true."

"Yippie!" they then erupted into a series of cheers. But after they calmed down, one student had then asked,

"But, I don't see the baby." He said as he closed in towards his teacher. "Your stomach is not huge…my Mommy's stomach was huge…" he then made a gesture to indicate how big his mother was by making a semi-circle with his hands going from his chest to his navel.

Kuroko laughed and tried to explain to his students.

"The baby is only three weeks old."

"You mean…very small?"

"Yes," the light-blue haired man nodded.

"Wow…may I touch it sensei?"

"Of course."

"Me too! I want to touch the baby!"

And thus, they were all so happy and excited about the news that the entire class decided that they all wanted to touch Kuroko's baby.

The teacher didn't mind this at all; rather, he found them amusing.

Yukine-chan had asked if the baby was a boy, Rina-chan kept saying that she wanted to be a good 'onee-chan', and Ami-chan wanted to sing the baby lullabies.

"Sensei, sensei," Rina-chan said as she raised her arm.

"Yes, Rina-chan?"

"We have our music lesson today, right?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered. "And you seem really excited."

"Hai, I like to sing!" Rina-chan said as she jumped with excitement. Kuroko smiled at her antics and went over to the piano that was nestled in the left side of the classroom.

His students followed behind him and then sat on the floor when Kuroko had taken his seat.

Kuroko then starts to play the piano after which he began to sing:

 _Kira kirahikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

 _Mabataki shitewa_

 _Minna o miteru_

 _Kira kirahikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

"Okay class, let's sing together!"

"Hai!"

 _Kira kirahikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

 _Mabataki shitewa_

 _Minna o miteru_

 _Kira kirahikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

Kuroko and his students continued to sing many more songs until it was time for them to head home.

"Wow, sensei, you can play the piano." Hannah-sensei said. By this time, his students had already headed home, he was starting to pack his things.

"Yes, just nursery rhymes though," Kuroko said shyly.

"I see." She nodded. But she looked at bit serious. "By the way, how are you feeling now? Are you still dizzy?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kuroko replied with a smile. He then placed a hand on his stomach.

"Omedetou, sensei," she then smiled.

"Eh? You heard it?"

"Of course, you're really lucky, sensei."

"Arigatou."

"Right, someone's been waiting outside of the gate for you, I forgot to tell you earlier."

"It's okay, Hannah-sensei,"

But she was curious. She had the tall redheaded man and wondered he who was.

"Ano, sensei," she then called out.

"Hmm?"

"The man outside…is he your partner?"

"Hai, he's my husband."

"I see." She then giggled as she turned her back to him. She then turned around and waved her goodbye after which she headed home while Kuroko walked to the gate where the firefighter was waiting at.

"How was work? Are you tired?" he asked as he kissed him on the lips.

Kuroko's cheeks flushed red as he punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" he let out.

"Not in public, Taiga."

"Heh~" Kagami began in a playful tone. "My wife wants it in a secret place, huh?"

"Stop that, or I will punch you."

"Okay, okay," the redhead surrendered.

"Want to go to Maji?"

"But I want Melon Bread." The smaller man pouted. Kagami was surprised to see his beloved pout and not craving on his favourite food.

"Melon bread…okay, what else?"

"Yes, and chocolate shake."

"Not vanilla milkshake?"

"No, chocolate shake."

"Okay," Kagami said nothing more as he knew that all this was just Kuroko's cravings. Kuroko then smiled as he leaned on his husband's shoulder.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Yosh! Another chapter again :D i hope you like it ^_^ and Arigatou Nightmare-Taichou for being my beta reader :***_

 _ **And reminder guys I do not own the characters of KNB, but I do own my story and also the song that I used was from the anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso/ Your lie in april (this is great anime It makes me cry) when Kousei's mother teaches or coaches him how to play a piano and then she sung it. And that song was a japanese of twinkle twinkle little star (If I am not mistaken :P)**_

 _ **Once again thank you minnasan for reading my story :***_


	8. Chapter 8

" _Aomine-kun, I promise that I won't leave you." Kuroko smiled at Aomine who was eating his third burger. They were walking home together from yet another day of harsh practice at Teikou. However, Aomine kept thinking on what Kuroko just said to him. His body then suddenly moved towards Kuroko and hugged him. He didn't say anything but he was happy to hear it from Kuroko._

" _I won't leave you too, Tetsu." Aomine said as he hugged him tightly. And for once, Kuroko didn't complain._

" _I…" Kuroko started but trailed off. "…I think I like you, Aomine-kun." When he said this, he blushed and closed his eyes from the embarrassment._

 _Aomine loosened the hug and looked at Kuroko. And, without warning, the tanned ace kissed the smaller teen. After couple seconds, they broke apart, after which Aomine hugged him again._

" _I love you too, Tetsuya."_

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Aomine woke up and snoozed his alarm clock. He covered under the sheets, not wanting to get up out of his bed. When the alarm sounded again; with an agonized groan, he finally got up and stretched the laziness out of his tired limbs. He then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. After some minutes, he returned to his room and took out his uniform out of the closet. After he was done dressing, he went out to buy something, since, well, he couldn't cook.

There was one time when he tried to make pancakes, and it got awfully burnt. After that, Aomine had decided not to cook breakfast again. With a sigh, he headed out to work.

xxxx

The sun snuck into the peaceful bedroom, waking the redhead that was sleeping in said room. He kissed his lover's forehead after which he wraps his arms around Kuroko's waist. This subtle action had woken Kuroko; he rubbed his eyes, Kagami smiled at how cute he was being. Add to that, his bedhead was the usual ― atrocious. Kuroko then sat up and stretched. When he did so, his t-shirt rose to expose a part of stomach. Almost on instinct, Kagami reached for his stomach, and rubbed it gingerly.

Seeing this action, Kuroko couldn't believe that he was pregnant, he couldn't believe that in some months, both he and Kagami were going to be parents. Thinking on all this, tears rolled out of his eyes and down his pale cheeks and no matter how much he wiped, they just won't stop. Kagami saw this and sprang upward, and cupped his cheeks with hands.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? How are you feeling now?" Kagami fired the questions at his beloved. He then used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Kuroko's face after which he placed a hand on Kuroko's stomach. "Are you okay, Honey?"

Kuroko smiled at him. He then placed his hand on top of Kagami's. "I'm just happy Taiga. You're here to protect, care and love me. Please don't leave me."

Kagami grinned. He then placed his forehead to Kuroko's, causing their noses to touch. They cuddled like this for some more minutes, Kagami whispering all sorts of sweets to Kuroko.

"I love you, Tetsuya." Kagami finally whispered into his ear. And, then, the redhead kissed Kuroko with fiery passion. Returning the kiss with equal intensity, Kuroko then wrapped his hands around the taller male's neck, and not before long, he lost his balance and fell backwards on the bed. Kagami pinned him down; the redhead began to kiss his husband's neck, after which he then trailed down to Kuroko's chest. He then used his tongue to circle Kuroko's pink nipple earning a sensual moan from the light-blue haired man. Kagami then took the nub into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a sultry tone.

"Hmmm…more…" Kuroko moaned.

Hearing that, Kagami smirked as he pulled down Kuroko's boxers and gently rubbed his husband's member until it was wet and sticky with pre-come. Not wanting to tease his husband anymore, Kagami pulled off his boxers and poised his member at Kuroko's entrance. With a gentle thrust, he entered Kuroko, the smaller male letting out a whimper.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry."

With that said; Kagami then pulled back and pushed forwards in a gentle pace to make sure that Kuroko wouldn't be hurt. Kagami then changed the movements of his hips, Kagami began to thrust faster and deeper within his beloved. But with every thrust, Kuroko writhed beneath Kagami as his body was filled with pleasure.

"Tai…ga…" he moaned.

This was music to Kagami's ears. He then once again smashed his lips onto Kuroko's, the two once more entering into a passionate kissing session. During that time, Kagami then trailed his hand down one of Kuroko's thigh, of which he later placed it on his shoulder to allow ease of access. He then broke the kiss, and once more, he pulled out only to enter once again, this time a bit faster and harder than the previous.

Kuroko arched from the pleasure that was filling him, moans escaping his lips ever so often.

With a grunt, Kagami then pulled out only slam into his beloved causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

"Taiga!"

The redhead's movements then increased, thrusting deeper into Kuroko, and continuously hitting that spot made Kuroko seem like he was overheating. Kagami filled him up with so much pleasure, that Kuroko couldn't even think straight.

"Tetsuya…" Kagami let out a low guttural growl,

"I…" Kuroko panted before screaming out once again in pleasure, "…I'm cuming! Taiga!"

Hearing this, Kagami took up the smaller male, and flipped him over so that his back would be facing him. With swift movements, he slammed into Kuroko making him howl out in ecstasy while he rubbed his husband's member.

"Taiga!"

"Tetsuya!" Kagami let out. At the last thrust, Kagami came inside Kuroko and pulled out gently. Kuroko's arms gave out and he fell forward, only to be caught by Kagami. The redhead then switched his position, and then laid himself onto the bed placing Kuroko on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked as he pecked Kuroko's lips.

"Yes,"

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Kuroko said as he blushed.

After minutes of laying there with each other; Kuroko tried to sit upwards, Kagami assisting him by holding onto one of his arm and placing his other hand at his back. When Kuroko was finally in a sitting position, he let out a gasp as he felt a sharp pain erupt within him.

"Tetsuya, are you okay?!" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just ―" he broke off as yet again, there was a sudden wave of pain. He then hugged his stomach, biting his lower lip so as to not cry out.

"Tetsuya!" Kagami inwardly cursed himself for losing himself earlier.

But Kuroko didn't hear that, although the pain had subsided for now, his vision blurred and he felt somewhat dizzy. Seeing that his husband was about to topple over, Kagami quickly grabbed his phone, and started to type speedily away at the keypad. However, he never got to send off the call. With swift movements, Kuroko covered his mouth and made a dash to the bathroom.

Kagami followed him, and when they had reached into the bathroom, Kuroko let out the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Stooping beside Kuroko, Kagami then rubbed his back in order to soothe him as that was the only thing he could do for him.

After minutes of retching, Kuroko finally felt a bit better and decided to take a shower and brush his teeth. Since Kuroko hadn't wanted Kagami to leave him alone in the bathroom, the redhead took a shower with him…not that either minded.

After they were done, Kagami made sure that he brought Kuroko safely back to the bedroom. He carried him there, and helped him to get dressed into some comfortable clothing. The redhead then laid him down onto the bed.

"I'll prepare breakfast, so just rest here okay?" Kagami smiled as he ruffled his husband blue locks.

"Okay," Kuroko responded.

Couple minutes after Kagami left the room for the kitchen, Kagami returned with a tray loaded with their breakfast.

"Eat with me, please?" Kuroko asked, breaking out his lethal weapon: his upturned eyes and a pout. Seeing that face, Kagami couldn't resist, so he stayed with him in the room. During that time, the two had chatted about many things, Kagami causing Kuroko to crack up with laughter at various times.

When they were done, Kuroko looked at the clock in their room and realized something.

"Oh, it's time to take my vitamins." He said as he made a move to get off the bed. However, he was stopped by Kagami, who held his arm in an iron grip.

"No, I'll get it." He said. "Just stay here." Kuroko couldn't help but smile at this, seeing how much his husband really cared for him. Kagami then moved to the dresser and pulled out a drawer. He then looked at the bottles within and then took out the one that Kuroko needed. He then returned to the bed and handed it to Kuroko.

"Here."

"Thanks."

While Kuroko took his medication, Kagami headed into the kitchen to clean the dishes. But before he did that, he had informed the principal that Kuroko won't be able to make it to school today due to illness. And luckily for him, ever since the accident, the chief had given him a break, so he'll be with Kuroko today as well.

Finishing the dishes, Kagami returned upstairs where he saw his husband reading a book. The redhead then sat at the edge of the bed and kissed his temple.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Do you need something?"

Kuroko sighed as he closed the book to face the taller male. "You should be resting too."

"Don't worry about me." Kagami said with a chuckle. "It's just a wound." He then pushed his bangs upward to reveal the bandage. The smaller then raised his eyebrow, looking a bit peeved. It was clear that he was still not satisfied.

Getting the message, Kagami succumbed. "Okay, fine." He said as he lay down beside Kuroko, placing a hand on Kuroko's stomach. "I'm resting now sen~sei." He said this in a playful voice. He then trailed his eyes downwards to Kuroko's belly and said, "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too." Kuroko agreed. With Kagami continuously rubbing his stomach, Kuroko felt relaxed. Within no time, Kagami had fallen asleep, with his hands wrapping around Kuroko's waist. The light-blue haired teen only smiled at the redheaded male before continuing to read his book.

Soon after, Kuroko finished reading his book and placed it on the bedside table. He then slid downwards to lie beside his husband.

The hours then went by and it was now mid-evening. Kagami and Kuroko had long gotten up out of bed and had headed to the living room.

"Tetsuya, what do you want for dinner?" Kagami asked. The couple were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Umm, something with meat?"

"Is steak okay?"

"Yes, that's fine with me."

Kagami then got up and headed into the kitchen. When he opened the fridge, he let out a gasp. "Oh crap, there's no meat." He murmured to himself. He closed the door and then turned into the direction of the living room, "I'll go buy some meat, I'll be right back, alright?"

"Wait, Taiga," Kuroko said as he got up. "I'll go with you."

"But you should be ―"

"No buts." Kuroko cut him off. "I'm going with you and that's final."

"Sir, yes, sir." Kagami joked.

"Don't forget ice-cream for dessert."

"Really now? I see someone's having quite the appetite."

" _Taiga._ "

"Just kidding! Let's go, I'm hungry too." Kagami then interlocked their fingers as they exited their house.

xxxx

"Aomine," Imayoshi called out to him for what seemed the umpteenth time. He had been standing behind the tanned male for quite some time now. However, Aomine paid him no mind. "Aomine!"

"Huh?" Aomine finally answered. He turned around to face him.

"You seemed spaced out again. What happened this time?"

"It's none of your business." Aomine answered rather sharply.

Imayoshi just laughed at the younger male. He knows that there definitely something wrong but he wanted Aomine to come out and say it. Then again, that's never happening.

"Is it about your past love?" he asked with a teasing voice. He smirked at Aomine upon seeing his expression. Aomine grits his teeth, slammed both his hands onto the table as he stood up. Then, he turned around and grabbed Imayoshi by the collar, still the bespectacled male laughed at him.

"Aomine, why don't you just forget about it?"

"Like I said," he started with a growl, "It's none of your fucking business!" he shouted at the man.

"Yes it is. You're zoning out too much at work! Your performance is dropping!" this time, it was Imayoshi's turn to shout. "Why can't you just forget about him?! The past is the past; maybe you can't see it, but you're cursing yourself in guilt! It's killing you!"

Aomine couldn't counter. He knew that his senior was right. He really found it hard to forget his first love that is Kuroko Tetsuya. He released the older man's collar, and turned back around to face his desk. When he opened his mouth to say something to Imayoshi but he noticed that he had already left. He then sighed and arranged the papers that he needed for the report tomorrow. However, a photo fell out onto the floor and he took it up. It was the last picture that he and Kuroko had taken. Kuroko was holding a basketball with flushed red cheeks, Aomine beside him with an arm over his shoulder, his index and middle fingers forming the 'peace' sign.

With a click of his tongue, Aomine crumpled the photo and threw it into the trash after which he headed home.

 _ **Yosh another chappie again :D and special thanks to Night-mare Taichou for my being Beta reader :* and also Thank you Readers for following and still reading my stories I hope guys that you will still follow this story till the end see yah in chapter 9 (^o^)**_ _ **／**_ _ **(^_^)**_ _ **ノ**_ _ **(**_ _ **ﾟ▽ﾟ**_ _ **)/**_

 _ ***SPOILER ALERT: YOU WILL HATE AOMINE-KUN FOR SURE***_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Tetsuya,"

"Hmm?"

"Here." Kagami said as he put a scarf on his husband's bare neck.

"Is it so cold outside?" Kuroko asked with a raised eyebrow as he gave a questioning look to the tiger.

Kagami chuckled lightly. "Just to make sure, honey. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Okay," Kuroko smiled as he embraced him.

"Let's go. You do want the ice-cream, right?"

"Vanilla ice-cream." Kuroko emphasized.

"Hai, hai, Sensei." Kagami teased. He was really enjoying this, but it didn't last long. Kuroko pinched him on his arm, before walking off.

Since their apartment was a few blocks from the supermarket, the couple enjoyed the walk together while staring at the star-studded night's sky. It was quite beautiful, the stars sparkling like diamonds with the moon giving off a soft luminescent glow.

When they had arrived at the supermarket, Kagami went directly towards the meat section. Kuroko was following his husband but stopped as soon as he spotted it. He quickly covered his mouth as a wave of nausea was threatening to hit him. He couldn't believe that just seeing raw meat would make him feel this way.

He caught the taller male's attention, Kagami moved swiftly towards him. He rubbed his back trying his best to soothed Kuroko.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Kagami asked with a worrying tone. "Do you want to go home?"

"No…I'm fine." He replied. "It's just the meat."

"Oh, alright. You could wait for me at the counter if you like."

"I'll rather to go buy my milkshake."

"No, I'll go with you."

"Don't worry Taiga," Kuroko said, trying to convince him. "I feel much better now."

"Tetsuya, be careful okay?"

Kuroko gave him a look. "I'm not a child, you know."

"But you are carrying one." Kagami remarked. Kuroko turned his face away and blushed. "Wait for me at Maji's then. I'll be there shortly, is that okay?" he then asked.

"Yeah, I'll go now."

"Okay."

Kuroko turned away and walked towards the exit, Kagami never taking his eyes off until he couldn't see him anymore. He was extremely worried but he decided that instead of wasting time here worrying, he should get what he came for quickly in order to reach Maji's in due time.

So quickly, Kagami went into the different aisles after leaving the fridge. Without even looking at the prices, Kagami swiftly took up the goods and when he was done, he made his way to the shortest cashier line. There were only three people ahead of him but his patience was thinning. He was so eager to make it to his beloved that he even started to fidget.

But luckily, the cashier worked fast, so within no time, it was his turn. She cashed his goods quite fast, he paid her the money and grabbed up his bags, even leaving his receipt and change. When he reached outside, he unlocked his phone and dialled Kuroko's number but sadly, he wasn't picking up. He dashed towards the restaurant, hoping to find his beloved. Reaching there, he noticed that he didn't see him. The red scarf alone should be enough to stand out, but he didn't see Kuroko's light-blue hair or the scarf.

"There's something wrong," Kagami said, fretting. "He wouldn't leave without saying anything to me." Kagami once again tried to call Kuroko's phone but he wouldn't pick up. He then started to think of all the possible places that Kuroko could have wandered off to.

"I hope Tetsuya is there," he said when had an idea of a place. "Wait for me love." Kagami then moved off, and as he neared an alley in between two buildings, he heard a scream.

But, the voice was all too familiar. Frightened, Kagami ran towards the alley but what he saw made his blood boil.

"Tetsuya!" he shouted as he made a dash towards his husband.

xxxx

Kuroko walked in a fair pace, but unlike his teenage years, people actually noticed his presence. He chuckled to himself, as he knew the reason. Kagami had wrapped a bright red scarf around his neck, obviously, that'll get spotted.

When he finally reached the fast-food restaurant, he saw that the place was crowded. Then it clicked. It was dinner-time, many people here are most likely coming from work and are too tired to go home and cook. As he navigated through the crowd, someone accidentally bumped into the smaller male, causing him to topple over. But, before he could actually fall, a guy grabbed his arm bringing him back onto his two feet.

Kuroko was about to say 'thank you' but froze when he saw the familiar face.

"Are you okay, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun?"

But, before he could say anything, Aomine dragged him out of the restaurant. Kuroko tried to escape out of his grip but it was futile. They then walked into an alley, Kuroko still fighting.

"Let me go!"

"Tetsu, I just want to talk to you." Aomine said. "Aren't you happy?"

"No! _Let me go_!" Kuroko really was trying to resist but Aomine was stronger than him. Aomine had both of Kuroko's wrists pinned up against the wall using his right hand, while his left was on the smaller male's face.

"Aomine-kun, please, I want to go home. " Kuroko sobbed.

"Shhh, don't cry Tetsu." Aomine said as he wiped his tears using his thumb. "Why are you avoiding me, Tetsu? Why?" he then asked.

"Let…me go, please." Kuroko said his voice cracking in the process. He then once again tried to escape since he felt that Aomine's hold had slackened. In the moment that he had moved off, Aomine grabbed him and pushed him into the wall holding onto his arms. But, due to the strong impact, Kuroko felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Kuroko nearly doubled over.

"Tetsu, you still love me, right?" Aomine asked. Kuroko didn't respond. He was trying his best to not scream out.

"Tetsu!" Aomine then shouted. "Do you still love me!?"

But, Kuroko couldn't hold it any longer. He screamed and fell to his knees. When Aomine caught the look on Kuroko's face, he was confused. He loosened his tight grip and Kuroko hugged his stomach.

"No…my…my baby," tears streamed out of Kuroko's eyes, and as Aomine was about to bend to see what was wrong, they heard a shout.

"Tetsuya!"

It was Kagami.

The redhead rushed towards the two and bent down to help up his husband. But his eyes locked onto Aomine and he then roared,

"Ahomine! What have you done?!" he gave him a punch to go with it. He glared at the tanned man with the devil's rage, and it was the first that Aomine had ever witnessed his rage. This wasn't even compared to when they were in high school and played for the first time. This, currently, was almost as though he'd murder him on the spot if killing wasn't illegal.

Deciding to ignore Aomine, he tried to get Kuroko to stand but that was when he noticed it. On Kuroko's light coloured jeans, there was a dark stain. More like, a blood stain.

"Holy shit! Yo-you're bleeding!"

"Ta…Taiga…the baby…" Kuroko managed to voice out.

"Don't worry, I'm here now," Kagami tried to soothe. "You're going to be okay, both of you."

However, Kuroko's consciousness was slipping. By the time Kagami got him onto his feet, he collapsed sending the redhead into panic overdrive. He quickly took him up bridal style and glared one last time at Aomine. The look actually scared the tanned man.

"You son of a bitch, Tetsuya is pregnant! If something bad happens to them, I swear, _I will kill you_." He basically snarled the last words of that sentence. Aomine didn't say anything, more like, he _couldn't._ He punched the wall in his rage as he mumbled to himself,

"No…this is not happening. Tetsu," a tear escaped his eye as he said this. "You're lying…You're lying!"

xxxx

"Please help!" Kagami said as he busts through the doors of the hospital. Seeing the near blood soaked pants of the male Kagami carried, the receptionist quickly paged a nurse. Within no time, one had arrived and instructed Kagami to follow her with Tetsuya in his arms. By the time they reached a room, he was instructed to place him on the stretcher present and after that, the nurse disappeared with Kuroko to the emergency room while Kagami had to retreat to the waiting room.

He dragged his hand over face, and let out a heavy sigh. He continuously blamed himself, as he did nothing to protect them. Worry took him over, and he felt like it was an eternity since the nurse took Kuroko. He started to fidget, he started to pace around, everything he could to ease his nerves. But he failed miserably.

He was then taken out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kagami,"

The redhead turned around to see Dr. Midorima with a sombre look on his face. "How is ―"

"Let's talk in my office, first." Midorima cut him off. The two walked to the office and upon entering, the first thing Kagami noticed was the green jack-in-the-box on the table. It seems that Midorima's horoscope obsession hasn't changed one bit.

"Midorima, is he okay? Are they okay?"

"Yes," Midorima started. "The baby fought back, but there is a problem."

Kagami swallowed the lump in his throat. "What…is it?"

"Kuroko's body was weak to conceive a child but rest assured, I will do anything to save them." Midorima said. "I gave them an IV drip to supply the nutrients they needed."

"But, he was always taking his vitamins! What's wrong with it?! I don't understand!" Kagami slammed his hands on the table as he rose to his feet.

Midorima remained calm and adjusted the glasses on his face. "Still the loud hothead as always," he said with a small smile. "Yes, it is clear that he's taking his pre-natal vitamins but he hasn't been eating properly. That's why he can't provide for his body but only for the baby. And the worst condition ―"

"What?! I give him everything he asks for! How ―"

"That can be a problem. Give him a balanced meal, full of all the nutrients and not what he asks for." Midorima interjected. He then continued, "As I was saying before you interrupted me, the baby's heartbeat is slow, that's why we need to monitor him for the next twenty-four hours to determine whether or not the baby can survive or not."

 **xxXxx**

 **Oh no** **川** **･** **ω** **･** **川** **Bad AHomine baad (╥_╥) poor Kurokochi..**

 **Thank you minnasan for reading and Nightmare-Taichou thank you again for fixing some errors arigatou Sensei :***

 **(*chapter 10 on going *)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"No…this is not true," Aomine muttered as he punched his hand on the wall yet again. "Am…am I dreaming?" He was still in the alleyway for almost an hour. What Kagami had said kept repeating over and over in his head, before the tanned man realized that he was in fact, not dreaming. Before he knew it, tears rolled down his cheeks as he couldn't accept the fact that Kuroko had _rejected_ him. It had been years now, and sad to say, he was still no over Kuroko.

He then quickly used the cuff of his shirt and wiped the tears, and moved off from there. He decided to go a nearby convenience store, bought some canned beer (and since he can't apologize, he wanted to forget what happened today) and headed home. His conscience kept telling him that it was all his fault, and well, he knew it was a fact.

When Aomine reached home, he threw his shoes to one side and slouched in the couch. Before he opened the beer, he unlocked his phone and scrolled to Kise's name. He wanted someone to talk to, but he was still a bit unsure if he wanted to the blond about the accident or not. He could imagine Kise screeching at him, saying things like 'how stupid is he?' and 'how could he do that to Kurokocchi' and blah. He really couldn't deal with that now.

But, he still needed a drinking buddy. So, he called up the blond and told him to come over. When the call had ended, he then took up the remote and scrolled through the different channels, wanting to find something to watch in the meantime. When he finally settled on a channel, he heard the doorbell ring.

He got up lazily and headed to answer it. He opened the door, and a radiant blond greeted him.

"Aominecchi! I bought some foods, since you can't cook!" he grinned enthusiastically as he raised the bags to their eye level.

"Baka," Aomine said as he rolled his eyes, comically. "Come inside."

Kise took off his shoes at the front before heading towards the sofa. "I'm still surprised that _you_ called me."

"Shut up, I'm bored." Aomine slurred, taking a seat beside Kise.

"Eh? Are you drunk, Aominecchi?"

"We're adults now, baka."

Being able to read Aomine like an open book, Kise then asked, "You want to talk to me right? Just looking at your face, I can tell that you're pretty out of it."

"I don't think it'll be better if I opened up to you."

Kise was taken aback. "Eh? But…why not? Isn't that the reason you called me here?"

Aomine sighed and then leaned forwards. "It's about Tetsu."

"Oh? Kurokocchi? So you found out that he was preg ―"

"It's all his fault!"

Kise jumped in shock at that sudden outburst. "Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"I just can't help it!" he roared once again frightening the blond. "I still love him…I don't know why he left me after the championship…" Aomine's voice descended into a soft tone here; Kise for a while was shocked at this revelation.

"Aominecchi, calm down." Kise said trying to get his companion to simmer his rage.

"You don't fucking understand, Kise!" Aomine said as he swatted Kise's hand away. "I…I still love him."

Kise didn't say anything. Instead, he sat by Aomine's side and listened to him murmuring about 'I'm sorry, Tetsu'. Kise really didn't pay it that much attention, since, well, Aomine was drunk. Drunken people tend to say and do crazy things. He would have encouraged Aomine to just and talk to them, but in his state, he figured that it would be useless.

Soon after, Aomine leaned to the side of the sofa and within a wink, he was fast asleep. Kise then went upstairs, took a blanket and then returned to Aomine. He placed it on the tanned policeman, but then, Aomine grabbed his wrist and pulled him downwards. What happened next, shocked Kise.

Aomine kissed him.

Kise tried to pull away, but with swift movements, he found himself pinned underneath the tanned man; his hands were held above his head, and Aomine's free hand was wandering underneath his shirt.

"St ―stop!" Kise shouted although his face was blushed red and sadly, his member already got wet. Aomine smirked dangerously at Kise, and undid his belt buckle and zip. Kise twisted and turned but to no avail could he escape from the man's iron grip. Were drunk people this strong?

When his pants was undone, Aomine took hold of Kise, and using his thumb, circled around the top of the blond's member.

Kise started to shake and felt as though his strength was leaving his body. "Ao…minecchi…"

"Do you like it?" Aomine said in a sultry tone. But, without even waiting for an answer, he undid his pants and poised his member at the pilot's entrance. Kise's eyes widened with shock as he knew what was coming next.

"Stop Aominecchi!" Kise shouted.

But sadly, the policeman didn't listen, instead, he continued to thrust deeper and deeper into the blond. And quite sadly, Kise's screams went unheard.

xxxx

The next morning, Aomine woke up with a severe headache. Knowing this feeling all too well, he knew that it was a hangover. He then took a quick shower, after which he called Imayoshi to tell him that he couldn't make it to work.

He then tried to think on the events of yesterday and found himself confused. Did Kise come yesterday or not? Realizing that if he lingered on this his headache would get even worse, he left it alone. He rubbed his temples as he made his way to the cabinet to take a pill.

Afterwards, he returned to his bedroom and took a nap.

xxxx

Kagami woke up and hurriedly went to take a shower. Since Kuroko was confined to the hospital, Kagami had lost appetite, as one thing was on his mind ―Kuroko's recovery and his baby's safety. The redhead didn't stay too long in the shower, and as he got out, he put on comfortable clothing and left the house.

When he arrived at the hospital, he greeted the receptionist and headed to his husband's room. He opened the door and the only thing that greeted him was the annoying beep of the machine. Kuroko was sleeping soundly on the bed, Kagami then took a chair and placed it at the bedside.

"Good morning, Tetsuya," Kagami said as he moved the hair from out of Kuroko's face. However, he got a little surprised when Kuroko started waking up.

"Tetsuya, how are you feeling now?"

"Tai…ga…?" the tears have already started to flow down his cheeks as he placed a hand on his belly.

"Shh," he then soothed. "You're safe, you're both safe." He then smiled at him. "I already talked with Midorima. He said you need to stay here for further observation." He then bent down and kissed his forhead. "So just rest honey, I'm here and I won't leave."

Kuroko didn't say anything, but Kagami squeezed his hand tightly and smiled at him. It wasn't long after that a nurse came to check up on him.

"Good morning, Kagami-san," she greeted, addressing them both. "How are you feeling, now?" she then asked Kuroko.

"Fine…just a little bit tired." He responded faintly.

"Does it still hurt here?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Alright, I'll call Midorima. Just rest now."

"Thank you."

"If you need anything, just press that button." She then said as she pointed at it. With that, she left the room.

Kagami then began to worry. He was even scared at the fact that Kuroko was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help him. "Are you sure you're okay, Love?" he then asked as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"Just a little bit." Kuroko said as he placed his hand on top of Kagami's. "It's not as bad as last night." Kuroko then yawned and deduced that the smaller teen was sleepy.

"Sleep well, Tetsuya," Kagami then said while kissing the smaller man on his lips. "I love you."

"I love…you…too." Kuroko responded before dozing off.

xxxx

Kuroko woke up and saw that Kagami had fallen asleep, crossing arms to use as a pillow. Ruffling his husband's hair, he then attempted to get up by pushing upwards using his elbows. However, a sharp pain wracked his body. When Kagami heard him hiss in pain, he shot up and started firing the questions,

"Tetsuya, are you hurt?!"

"No, it will fade away soon."

"Right…" Kagami didn't take Kuroko's answer. He then pushed the button hoping that the nurse would arrive, but, Midorima arrived instead.

"Kuroko, how are you feeling?" the green-haired man then asked. Just by looking at Kagami's face he could tell that Kuroko must've been in pain.

"I'm fine now, but when I had tried to move, I felt a sharp pain." He responded.

"Okay, I want you to relax, Kuroko." Midorima said. He then instructed the nurse to bring the ultrasound machine. Then, Midorima gently rubbed the colourless gel on Kuroko's stomach, after which he placed the wireless remote there. He then made circles on his stomach all the while looking at the screen. When he was done, he then addressed him.

"I want you to rest and ask for assistance if you need anything." Midorima said. He then turned to Kagami. "The baby's heartbeat is fine, now. There's no need to be so tense."

"Thanks Midorima, I owe you a lot."

"It's my job you fool." The man retorted. He then turned back to Kuroko. "Since it's lunch time, you have to eat. Nurse Haruko will give you your food, alright?"

The smaller nodded his reply, and then Midorima left the room along with Nurse Haruko. However, couple minutes after, she returned, carrying a tray in front of her. Kagami then assisted Kuroko to get up, so that he won't feel any pain. When he was steady, Haruko then placed the tray on his lap.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kuroko said.

"Don't call me ma'am." She smiled. "Call me Haruko." She then turned to Kagami. "Ensure that he eats, please."

"I will." Kagami said.

Haruko then left the room, Kuroko staring blankly at Kagami.

"Let's eat, Taiga."

"I'm full plus, the nurse told me to make you eat."

"But I can't eat all of it."

"If you want to go home, you have to. Come on, I'll even feed you."

"Fine."

Kagami then took up the spoon and started to feed Kuroko. All throughout, Kagami couldn't hold back the laughter as his husband looks absolutely adorable. Within a couple of minutes, Kuroko had managed to eat all his food. Kagami then laid him down in the bed, the smaller man's eyes started to droop.

"Are you going to leave?"

"No, of course not." Kagami replied.

Kuroko didn't say anything but smiled. He then closed his eyes and before Kagami knew it, the light-blue haired man had fallen asleep. Kagami then leaned forwards, placed his elbows on the bed while he rested his chin in his palm. He found that watching Kuroko sleep put him at ease, as the other man's face was so angelic and peaceful.

But then, he saw tears running from out of Kuroko's eyes. He then started to twist and turn and let out painful groans. Kagami was starting to fret. He wondered if Kuroko was feeling pain as to why he was like this currently. But as soon as he was about to wake him up, he heard him say,

"No!" he shouted, startling the redhead in the room. "My baby, I don't want to lose you again!"

"Tetsuya! Wake up!" Kagami said while gently tapping his cheeks.

Kuroko's eyes opened and was relieved to see Kagami. "Taiga…I'm scared."

"My baby, I don't want to lose it again…" he said in a small voice.

"What?" Kagami asked. " _Again_?"

"I'm so sorry Taiga," he started. "I didn't tell this to you…"

Kagami was confused and scared at the same time. Hearing Kuroko say _that_ ; he started to think that he had been careless before. But, no matter how much he wracked his brain, he couldn't find such an instance. Before he could open his mouth to ask for an elaboration, he heard Kuroko say something that he didn't expect.

"I had a child before…with Aomine-kun." Kuroko then covered his eyes with his hands as he started to sob, "He…raped…me…"

 **xxxXxxx**

 **Seems everyone guess that It was Aomine-kun... Awww poor Kurokocchi.. Oh no! Kagami what will you do ●** **︿●●﹏●**

 **Nightmare-Taichou sensei Arigatou ^_^ See yah in the nxt chappie**


	11. Chapter 11

"He…raped…me…" the smaller male managed to say under his hiccups. Kagami didn't say anything, more like, he _couldn't._ The redhead was rendered _speechless._ Right there, he felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces, when he saw Kuroko crying and shaking in fear.

"I'm…sor…sorry…Taiga…"

Kagami couldn't bear to see his beloved like this. "Shhh, it's not your fault." He tried to soothe.

"I was…scared…that's why…I didn't say…it to you…because I thought…I thought you'd be mad at me."

"No, Tetsuya, I'd never be mad at you."

"I'm sorry," Kuroko sobs got louder and louder and on instinct, the taller then placed his hand on Kuroko's head and the other on his waist.

"Tetsuya, look at me," Kagami then whispered. With crying and puffy eyes, Kuroko looked at his husband. "You can tell me what happened, you know that right?"

Kuroko didn't respond.

"Tell me what happened. I won't be mad."

There was still no reply.

"Tetsuya, please…" the redhead started to beg. "I want to know why you're always scared of that bastard."

"Fine," he finally succumbed. Kuroko pulls away from him after which he hid his eyes under his bangs. Like remembering the darkest nightmare of the past, his tears were already rolling down in his cheeks while Kagami gently ruffling his hair trying to calm him.

 _I swear, I will kill that bastard._ The redhead inwardly seethed.

 _"Are you Aomine Daiki?"_

 _"Ah ye-". Aomine suddenly froze when he turned around and he didn't see anything, he thinks that it was a ghost._

 _"Ano... I'm at your back."_

 _Aomine hesitates at first but then he turned around. A shriek escaped his lips as he saw who was behind him. There, a teen with pale white skin and light-blue hair and matching eyes was smiling back at him._

 _"Do-don't hurt me! I will no ki-kill you!" Aomine screeched as he stumbled backwards._

 _Kuroko burst out laughing; hugging his stomach when he saw that the tanned boy was scared of him._

 _"I'm not a ghost; I am Kuroko Tetsuya." He replied. "Nice to meet you."_

 _"Ah... hello..." Aomine managed to say after he recovered._

 _"Sorry if I scared you. The coach assigned me to lock-up this gym but I heard a bouncing of a ball and practice at late night. I want to inform you but you didn't hear me that's why ―"_

 _"That's why you scared me?!" Aomine grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, his anger reaching boiling point._

 _"No...You were so focused on practice and my apologies if my voice was not loud enough to hear."_

 _Aomine loosened his tight grip suddenly, causing Kuroko to loss his balance and fall onto the ground._

 _"Ah.. gomen.. I didn't notice you earlier." Aomine turns away from Kuroko and scratched back of his head._

 _"It's okay I'm sorry too." Kuroko's cheeks were flushed in pink that glows in his silky white skin._

He's so cute.

 _Suddenly Aomine felt the heat rise to his cheeks and turns away from the blue teen. When they got outside of the gym and headed home, Aomine turns around to greet the smaller._

 _"Nice to meet you Kuro-" Aomine froze again when the blue teen disappeared._

He's weird.

 _ *****_ _ **The next day***_

 _"Ano…Aomine-kun?"_

 _Aomine turns to left and right but he didn't see the blue teen."Where are you?"_

 _"I'm at your back."_

He's really weird.

 _Kuroko could read Aomine's face like a book. "I'm not a weird guy, it's just I can't easily be seen by everyone." He said. But then, he changed the subject quickly, "The coach wants to talk to you."_

 _"Ah…okay..."_

 _"Aomine-kun, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure, what is it Tetsu?"_

 _"You want to be the best player right?"_

 _"Of course!" He perked. "That goes without saying."_

 _Kuroko smiled. "Good. I will help you."_

 _Aomine raised an eyebrow. "How Tetsu?"_

 _"I'll be the shadow to your light."_

 _"Huh? Shadow? Light? What?"_

 _"Trust me you will find out soon as we play."_

 _And so as Kuroko promised, every match that Teikou played always resulted in their victory. It wasn't until after they won the championship that Aomine had said something to Kuroko._

" _I like you."_

 _It was a confession, but Kuroko was dumbfounded at first. At the time, he had viewed Aomine as his brother; however, as the time went by, Kuroko found that he too was falling for the tanned ace, and even thought that he was something like his other half._

 _But that didn't last long. Aomine had suddenly changed, changed into something that was nothing short of a monster. He'd always forced Kuroko to do things he didn't want, and when he complained…or voiced his discomfort, the tanned boy would get mad and hurt the small light-blue haired teen. It had reached so far that every practice Kuroko had to wear long sleeves to hide the bruises that Aomine made._

 _But, just when Kuroko thought that it couldn't haven't gotten any worse. It did. Aomine raped him, and thus, he got pregnant. The small teen cried nights on end, scared to tell his parents, and scared to tell Aomine. That led him to keep the secret to himself. It didn't end there. With the championship nearing and Akashi wanting to be the strongest team yet again, they were given intensive training._

 _Training in both the morning and evening._

 _Running 30 laps every day._

 _Having practice matches until late night._

 _And everything a basketball player could think of that can kill them._

 _When Nationals came around, in the final quarter of a match, an accident happened. A player from the opposing team bumped into Kuroko sending him crashing to the floor. In his attempt to get up, a sharp pain erupted in his stomach, which even wracked his brain a little bit. Unable to withstand it, he cried out in pain, and soon his vision blurred._

 _But one thing Kuroko knew was that he lost the child._

"I lost the baby…because of my actions…" Kuroko said as he tightened his grip on the sheet. Kagami then hugged him again, gently rubbing his back.

"Tetsuya, it was not your fault." He whispered. "It was an accident. You can't blame yourself."

But, Kagami only heard his sobs getting louder and louder still. "Tetsuya, I love you. Everything happens for a reason, that time, you were too young to have a child. Just, focus today for me and for _our_ baby. I'll help you to forget your old past." He then gave Kuroko butterfly kisses to calm him down further. "I'm here to protect both of you, I won't let that bastard touch you again."

Once more, he brought Kuroko into an embrace. To the blue-haired man, it was warm and caring, but unbeknownst to him, Kagami was running simulations on the various methods he could use to kill Aomine.

 _I'll_ definitely _kill him._

"I have…to do this…" the pilot murmured to himself with trembling hands as he picked up the phone. He then dialed the number, it rang twice without answer. But he wasn't going to give up. On the third ring, however, he saw his vision blur, covered his mouth quickly as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He crumbled to the floor, and heaved in deep breaths in order to recover.

"Moshi-moshi, Kise." He then heard a deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Aominecchi…we need to talk." The pilot managed to utter out. However, his voice sounded strained.

"Are you okay? You sound sick."

"Damn right I am." But before he could hear what Aomine replied, Kise flung down the phone and made a dash for the bathroom. He reached the toilet and threw up everything he ate last night; when he was done, he collapsed onto his butt, crying. He then looked up to the face-basin, where the medical result rested. He was too scared to open it, but he had a feeling of what it might be. So, he decided to open it with Aomine.

"You better fucking take responsibility."

 **Yosh! here's the new chapter that you've waited :D**

 **Gomen if it is more drama and sorry if it took long to update ^^V.**

 **Aizxequal: Arigatou for believing me :* kyaah I didn't expect your Review and Pm haha xD**

 **Nightmare Taichou: Arigatou for helping me to make my story better :***

 **Readers: thank you for following, for your reviews you made my day guys thank U so much :***

 **see yah in the next chapter Arigatou minnasan ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What's wrong with him?" Aomine said, a bit pissed off. He had tried to call Kise but for the fifth time, the blond hadn't picked up the phone. "I haven't done anything wrong and he's mad at me? Tsch, that idiot!" the tanned male then put his phone into his pocket and decided to head off to Kise's place. He needed some answers.

Catching the next train, within no time Aomine had made it to the pilot's apartment. He entered through the lobby and then rode the elevator up to the sixth floor where he got off and walked towards Kise's door. He pushed the doorbell once and waited but the blond didn't come. Being a man of little patience, Aomine got irritated and pushed the bell again.

Kise still didn't answer.

"Gah!" Aomine continuously pressed the doorbell in irritation and when his finger got tired, he then kicked the door. It flew right open. "It was unlocked all this time?!"

He took off his shoes at the genkan, and made his way inwards. Aomine called out Kise's name but still received no answer. He continued on until he saw a light coming from one of the rooms. Approaching it quickly, he heard the sounds of someone retching horribly.

Swinging the door open, what he saw totally shocked him. There, in front of the toilet ring, was Kise throwing up. He was trembling, heaving; panting...he looked like a mess. After a couple seconds, Kise stopped throwing up, and tried to get back unto his feet. However, in that instant, his vision blurred as he stumbled to the left. Seeing this almost in slow motion, Aomine dashed towards the blond and caught him just in time.

"Idiot, why didn't you call me earlier?" Aomine asked half-angry, half-worried. "We're going to the doctor."

Although Kise was surprised at Aomine's arrival, he shrugged him off and made his way to the counter where he had placed the envelope. Swiping it up before he collapsed again, he gave it to Aomine before making his way back to the toilet to throw up.

Tucking the envelope into his shirt, Aomine bent down and rubbed Kise's back.

"Don't touch me!" The blond snapped at him. Aomine drew back from the shock, confused. He was only trying to soothe him! "Don't...touch me..." This time, Kise's voice was soft and sounded like whimpering. Looking at his face, Aomine saw that he was crying.

"Oi, Kise..." He started but couldn't say anything more as the blond remained hunched over the seat. After a minute or two, Kise collapsed onto his butt, resting his back against the wall. He was still panting but Aomine saw that he was breaking out in cold sweat.

"I don't care if you don't want me to touch you; I'm taking you out of here." He hissed as he took hold of the blond's legs and his back. He carried the shaking Kise bridal style.

"I don't need to go to the doctor..." Kise said, his throat burning. "I already went."

Hearing that, Aomine then lay him down in the couch, and took a seat on the coffee table before him. He then reached for the blond's forehead, to check his temperature.

"You don't have a fever, what's gotten you so wrecked, Kise?"

However, Kise didn't answer him; instead, he placed a hand over his face.

"Come on, Kise!"

"Read the envelope."

Remembering that he had tucked it in his pocket earlier, Aomine then tore it open and started to read. He read everything word for word and by the time he had reached the end, the papers slipped from his hands, falling graciously to the floor. The policeman was in shock.

"You...you're pregnant?" Aomine said as he stares at his friend. "Kise are you really pregnant? Who's the ―" he broke off as he saw the blond sat up with tears streaming down his face. "― father?"

"You really don't remember what happened?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You are the father Aominecchi!" Kise shouted, the rage was clear in his voice and on his face. "You!"

"Kise..."

"You were fucking drunk! You kept saying 'sorry Tetsu' for some reason I don't know and I sat and listened since you looked like you were hurting! Then all of a sudden, you pinned me down!" Kise then shot Aomine a deadly glare. "You can guess what happened next!"

"Kise… I'm sorry." Aomine said as he hung his head low.

"Sorry can't fix _this_!" Kise shrieked. But then he calmed down and spoke almost in a whisper, "I liked you ever since were in junior high. I was really jealous whenever Kurokocchi was with you... I knew that you don't like me… I kept it to myself because I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Kurokocchi..."

Aomine was shocked. He was rendered speechless, but he couldn't believe that all this time he had been oblivious to Kise's feelings. Well, back in Teikou he was with Kuroko so there's no way he could've noticed. But…

"I'm sorry Kise." He said as he hugged the blond. Kise didn't say anything; he was too exhausted, too weak to do anything.

xxxx

Kagami carefully laid Kuroko on the bed. After telling Kagami the story, Kuroko was unable to look his husband in the eyes, thinking that he'll get mad at him.

"Are you mad?" Kuroko asked, still not looking at Kagami.

"I'm not mad at you." Kagami soothed. "You need to rest love. I have a work at 10 o'clock just sleep okay?" Kagami smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Be careful Taiga. I love you."

"I love you too Tetsuya." Kagami said as he placed his hand on Kuroko's belly. "I love you too baby."

With those words, Kagami exited the hospital and upon reaching home, he took a quick shower, got dressed and headed out to work.

xxXxx

Getting sleepy, Kise went to his bedroom and within a blink, he was fast asleep. Aomine was still in the living room, still shaken up about the news. He couldn't believe that he'd done such a thing…to _Kise_ of all people. First, he nearly let Kuroko have a miscarriage, now _this._

"Tsch, I really am an idiot."

Was he ready for this? Was he ready to be a father with Kise? Even though he planned to have a family one day, he never expected to be this soon and with the last person on his mind.

He let out a deep sigh.

He hadn't intended to impregnate Kise, and what's worst, he knew that he _can't_ reciprocate the blond's feelings. But, he can't bear to see Kise raising the child alone. He's been raised in a family with both parents, and had always wished the same for his child.

Setting aside these gloomy thoughts, he made his way to Kise's bedroom and stared at the sleeping blond from the doorway. However, with the window open, a subtle wind blew, making Kise's bangs cover his eyes. Aomine moved over to close it, but instead of going back to the living room, he stood by the window peering out.

He saw little children running about, playing and laughing with each other. It was then that he saw one of the little boys fall and break out in tears. Almost immediately, a male and a female came to his aid.

 _Must be his parents,_ Aomine thought.

But just seeing that, Aomine made up his mind. He moved from the window to stay by the bedside.

"I guess I have to take responsibility…" he said as he pushed the bangs out of Kise's face. "…right, Kise?"

AN:

Hi it's been a while sorry for the late update (because of school days and so many activities to do) =_= Don't worry guys I'm trying to update Asap ^_^ through the help of Nightmare Taichou Thank you :* see you again in the next chappie *^_^*V


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Kagami-san, how are you feeling now?" Nurse Haruko asked while she changed his IV drip.

"I'm better now, thanks."

"Good to hear."

After she was finished, she turned and headed towards the door. Kuroko placed a hand on his stomach and smiled to himself. Today is the last day of his confinement, after the ultrasound, he was going to be discharged and finally head home.

"Do you need something before Dr. Midorima arrives?" Haruko turned around to ask him. She was almost out of the room.

"No thank you. But I want to see it with my husband."

Haruko smiled. "Alright, I'll let Dr. Midorima know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and be careful next time."

After Nurse Haruko left, Kuroko flipped open his phone to check the time. He let out a sigh, knowing that it may take a while for Kagami to get here. Closing the device, he then stared up at the ceiling, waiting patiently for his husband to arrive. However, his eyes started to droop until ultimately he fell asleep.

"Tetsuya…"

"Hmm…?" Kuroko cracked open his eyes to see his husband looking down on him with caring eyes. "Taiga?" Kuroko said as he carefully sat up. He felt delighted that he could sit up for himself and feel no pain. He gently rubbed his stomach.

"Does it hurt, Love?" Kagami asked with a worried tone in his voice.

Kuroko chuckled. "No Taiga, I'm just relieved that our baby is safe."

Kagami took a seat beside Kuroko, wrapped his hands around his waist and placed his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. "Me too. I'm so happy that you're both safe. You have no idea how worried I was."

Kuroko turned his eyes and leaned into Kagami's shoulder. "I love you too my Taiga."

Midorima entered the room but the couple didn't seem to notice. "Ahem!" the green-haired man cleared his throat rather loudly. The two jumped in fright and looked at the doctor. "This is a hospital. Please refrain from doing such actions here."

Kagami was flushed red. "Sorry," he murmured.

Midorima adjusted his glasses and nodded. He had asked Nurse Haruko to bring the ultrasound machine. He gently rubbed the clear gel on Kuroko's stomach before using the wireless remote to examine him.

"That's your baby." Midorima said as he looked at the monitor. "It's exactly eight weeks."

Seeing the image on the monitor, Kagami broke out in a warm smile. He then turned to look to Kuroko whose eyes were locked on the monitor. The redhead could see the affection in Kuroko's blue eyes, and wanted nothing more than to be always be there for them.

"Tomorrow you'll be discharged." Midorima then said, taking them out of their thoughts. "Everything is fine now but the symptoms will still be the same." He then turned to look at Kagami. "He should eat healthier foods and always give him his vitamins." The green-haired doctor's face then darkened. "I don't want to hear that you gave him what he _wanted_."

"Yes sir." Kagami uttered out.

After the check up was completed, Midorima took Kagami with him to his office for Kuroko's appointment papers and other things of importance.

The following day, Kuroko was finally discharged but before they could have gone home, Midorima had asked them to stop by his office. When the nurse had told them, at first they were a bit worried but after remembering that Midorima told them prior that everything was fine, the two made their way down towards the office.

"Hello Midorima-kun." Kuroko greeted as he opened the door.

"Yo, what do you want to talk about?"

"I see that ragtag behaviour hasn't left you at all." Midorima scoffed. But he quickly dismissed the atmosphere. "This is about Kise."

The couple looked at each other before Kuroko spoke, "What happened? We haven't heard anything serious about him." Kagami nodded in agreement.

"I know you wouldn't have, but he came to my office the other day and he insisted that he wanted to see both of you." He let out a sigh. "He was so afraid."

"Afraid of what? Kise?" Kagami asked. "Even though he is the way he is, I can't really imagine him trembling in fright from anything."

Midorima sighed again. "He's pregnant."

"Well," Kagami started but couldn't continue.

"He's not happy about it? Who's the father?" Kuroko asked. "And he hasn't said anything to us."

Midorima shook his head. "Sad to say, he didn't tell me. I had scheduled him for an appointment, but I hadn't been able to contact him ever since. To be honest, he's scheduled for an operation."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the doctor. "What operation are you talking about?"

"He wants to abort the baby."

When they reached home, Kuroko immediately went upstairs and crawled in their bed. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. He could never understand why Kise would want to abort his baby. Just thinking about it almost made him tear up. He then covered his face with the crook of his hand and that's when he heard Kagami's voice.

"Is there something wrong, love?" the redhead asked he took a seat beside him. "Are you okay?"

Kuroko couldn't answer. He merely shook his head before leaning in on his husband's chest. Hearing his heartbeat somewhat calmed him down. Kagami then threw and arm over him, but he could tell what the problem was. He had a feeling that Kuroko was worried for Kise.

"It's about Kise isn't it?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Don't worry, Kise has a good heart. I doubt he'll do it."

Kuroko looked up at Kagami and saw how serious the man's face was.

"Maybe he's not ready to be a parent yet so he's a little scared."

"Do you think so? If that happens, I'm worried to see him raise the child on his own. I want to see him."

"We'll visit him, Tetsuya. I'll go with you."

"Thank you Taiga," Kuroko said as he kissed Kagami on his lips. Kagami smiled and returned the kiss.

Couple minutes later, Kuroko got drowsy so Kagami left him to sleep. Making his way to the door, he took one last look at his husband before exiting.

"Don't worry Tetsuya; I'm sure Kise won't kill the baby. If anything, we'll be there to help him, right?"

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Yosh! here's another again minnasan hope you like it ^_^ Nightmare-Taichou sensei arigatou and readers thank you so much for support, to your comments and be ready for the next scenarios (*whispers* more dramas to come) oops! Spoiler alert haha xD**_

 _ **See you again on the next chappie 😊**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Are you okay, Kise?" Aomine asked as he gave him a clean towel. Kise nodded his response as he took it. Struggling to stand up, Kise had to use the toilet as leverage before Aomine aided him. The tanned man then took him to his bed where he laid down on it.

Morning sickness was killing the blond, and sadly he couldn't take any medicine because of his condition. He felt a headache coming on and not soon after, a wave of dizziness overcame him.

Aomine left the blond to prepare something for him to eat. He wasn't a good cook, but he tried his best. In the end, he ended up making rice porridge and taking it to the blond. When Kise saw Aomine enter the room with the bowl, he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Here," Aomine said as he pushed some rice porridge towards the blond. "You have to eat."

Kise propped himself up on his elbows. Looking at the porridge before him, he realized that it wasn't as bad as before. Regardless of Aomine's sudden change, Kise showed a small smile for his thanks. In embarrassment, Aomine turned his face away from the blond.

After Kise was done, he handed the bowl back to Aomine after which the tanned man returned to the kitchen to wash up.

Since he found out that Kise was pregnant, he would always checked up on him at his apartment and buying the groceries that Kise needed and food that the blond craved for. There was even a time when Aomine didn't get to go home and ended up sleeping on the couch.

Looking at everything, Aomine wasn't sure if he was ready for all this, nor his feeling for the blond… _if_ he had any. He felt guilty for he had done, not only to Kise but also to Kuroko. He hopes to fix all his mistakes, apologizing to Kuroko even if Kagami kills him (well, he sort of deserved it).

He decided to think about it later, as he headed home to have a quick shower and change his clothes before Imayoshi glares at him for his constant tardiness.

Kise woke up but he didn't know that Aomine had already left. He sat up and that's when he saw the note on his bedside table. After he read it, a smile formed on his face as he realized that the tanned man was worried about him. It was not under the best condition, but nevertheless, he was grateful.

He then reached for his phone and saw several missed calls and messages from Kuroko. Reading the messages, he found that Kuroko knows about his pregnancy. He titled his head to the side in confusion, as he couldn't figure out _how_ Kuroko knew.

"Who could have told him?" But before he could ponder on that, he felt the phone vibrate. Looking at the screen, he saw that it was a message from Midorima.

 _Subject: -_

 _Kise you need to be here, a.s.a.p._

He then remembered that he was scheduled for an appointment. He placed his hand on his stomach as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I…can't do it…" he sobbed. Kise placed his face in his hands and let out a sigh. It wasn't as though he could run from this…his doctor happens to be Midorima, his friend from their middle school days. The green-haired man would look for him if needs be.

He then headed to shower and afterwards got dressed. He headed to outside to the parking lot where he jumped into his car and drove towards his destination. But all that was on Kise's mind was how he will talk himself out of this. Midorima (most likely) will get mad, but then again,

Being so occupied with his thoughts, he never realized how fast he had reached the hospital.

"Doctor, your patient is here."

"Let him in." Midorima instructed.

Kise went inside and sat in the chair. But he had a feeling that Midorima was mad. The green-haired man had a look

"I'm sorry Midorimacchi, I don't think I can do this." Kise said.

"I figured as much." He sighed. "Given the way you've always been, I was expecting that. I just wanted to inform you of your checkups."

"You're not mad."

"Why would I be?" Midorima said as he got up. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Tetsuya! Be careful!" Kagami said as he took the knife. "I'll do that."

Kuroko pouts at him. "But I want to help."

Kagami smiled at pats Kuroko's head. "It's okay I can do this. Just sit down, it won't take long."

"Alright, sweet and spicy curry for me."

"Sure, love."

After Kuroko was discharged, Kagami made sure that he didn't do anything strenuous. He was scared, not wanting something like that to happen to them again. It was now the third month of Kuroko's pregnancy, he feels tired like before, but it wasn't as bad as before. He felt relieved that he's not feeling any pains as well, but he realized that lately, he's becoming sleepy.

As he was about to nod off, he felt arms curl around his legs and back. Looking up, he saw Kagami's face, his husband was carrying him to put him on the bed.

After, Kagami left and headed to the supermarket. Getting all the groceries he needed, Kagami stopped by a flower shop. Ever since his friend died, he hadn't visited his grave. It was quite a walk from where he was, but Kagami didn't mind it.

Upon reaching the grave and brushing the wild weeds away, he heard the sound of a baby crying behind him. Turning around, he saw a woman trying to hush it.

"Are you Retsuki-kun's friend?" she then asked.

"Ah, yeah, I'm Kagami Taiga."

"Mika Sahara. Nice to meet you."

Kagami turned and looked back at the grave. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's not your fault, it was an accident." She replied. "Thank you for visiting him."

Kagami once more looked back at the woman and her baby. It had stopped crying, and was smiling brightly. The redhead walked over to the mother, and looked down at the child.

"He really looks like Retsuki. What's his name?"

Mika smiled. "It's Reki."

"I'm sure he'll grow up to be a great man like his dad."

"Yes. Do you have a family?"

"I'm going to. Tetsuya's three months pregnant. It's my first child too."

"That's great. Congrats."

"Thank you." Kagami then glanced at his watch and found that he needed to make his way home. "I'm sorry, I have to go. My wife worries a lot."

"It's okay. Say Hi to your wife for me."

"Yeah, I will."

"Kise, are you here? I forgot something." Aomine asked he entered the blond's apartment. He made his way up to the bedroom where he last left Kise. But the room was empty. However, there was something that caught his eye.

On the bedside table, there was an open envelop with papers sticking out at the top. Curious, he walked over to it, took it up and began reading. But the more he read, the more colour drained from his face.

"He wants to abort the baby? Does he hate me that much?" his grip had tightened on the paper until it crumpled. "Why Kise?"

 _ **Chapter 14 was updated! sorry minna If it took long college days was tough gosh what a life :/ The next chapter was ongoing now and as I said on the previous chapter more dramas to come T_T.**_

 _ **Anyway thank you for reading, following and posting a reviews thank you so much for the support guys ^_^ I'm so happy that someone still reading this story thank you so much guys and I will strive my best in this story (fighto!) . And through the help of Nightmare Taichou for making this story better Arigatou :***_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Kise left Midorima's office, he headed straight home, feeling a little bit relieved. He wasn't yet ready for this, and the fear of being a single parent had overwhelmed him and as such, he almost killed the innocent baby. But thankfully, for the sake of his child, he'll endure the hardships.

Setting aside his thoughts, he parked his car and exited. Going to his house, he took out the keys with a hum, but realized that the door was unlocked. But then he remembered that due to Midorima's text, he had dashed out and didn't lock up.

"I just hope I haven't been robbed." He said warily. After taking off his shoes, he headed upstairs to his room. However, brown eyes met blue, and a sudden chill ran down Kise's spine as he saw Aomine's expression. In his hand were the abortion appointment papers, crumpled within his grasp.

"Aominecchi..." Kise started, his voice sounded a bit strained. "...what are you doing here?"

The tanned man didn't answer, instead, he made his way over to Kise and grabbed him in his shoulders.

"Why Kise?!" Aomine shouted. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He held up the papers to Kise's face.

"Let me go ―!"

"Answer me!" he said. His voice then softened. "Did you really abort the baby? Did you really?"

The blond's hands balled into a fist after which he aimed a punch, directed at Aomine's left cheek. Somehow, he felt angry, and Aomine's attitude wasn't helping either.

"Shut up! I don't need to tell you anything!" Kise roared. "How else did you expect me to react to this!? You were drunk and got me pregnant, you fool! I'm not ready to be a parent! So excuse me for being scared!"

Aomine froze as he saw the tears flowing out of Kise's eyes. The blond looked so fragile and he reached out a hand to comfort him. He knew it couldn't mean much to Kise at the moment, but it was the best he could do.

"I'm sorry, Kise."

However, Kise wormed out of his grip, anger burning in his brown eyes. "You don't mean it. You're only doing this because you feel guilty don't you? You don't love me because you only love Kurokocchi."

"It's not like ―"

"Liar! I know you don't ―" Kise broke off as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He leaned on the table nearby, and took heavy breaths.

"Kise! Are you alright?!" Aomine said as he moved to assist him. But being stubborn, Kise swatted away his hands, and glared at him. Kise tried to steady himself, but a wave of dizziness overtook him. He wasn't about to faint, but he couldn't keep his centre of gravity.

Ignoring the blond's resentment, Aomine lifts Kise and walked over to his bed and laid him there. He wasn't sure about how he felt about the blond but he knew that he wanted to protect both Kise and the baby. He realized his mistake and knew apologizing won't fix something like this.

Kise curled into a ball onto the bed, Aomine took a seat beside him and rubbed his back. With the pain killing him, Kise couldn't chase away Aomine. At least he was being a little comforting.

"Are you okay now, Kise?" Aomine asked. "Do you need something?" Kise shook his head. Aomine sighed and rubbed Kise's cheek. "I'm sorry. You may not believe me, but I'm worried about you and our baby. I just want to protect you, that's all."

Kise turned and faced him. Looking into those bright eyes, Aomine froze when he saw the deathly glare. "You're only saying this out of pity! I don't need your sympathy!" Kise rose up and sat facing him, tears running down his cheeks.

"You're wrong! Please, just listen to me." the policeman pleaded. He held both of Kise's hands gingerly. "Believe me, Kise. I know things can't go back to normal, but for our baby's sake, I have take responsibility. When you called me and told me that you were pregnant, I realized that there was no way I could let you raise our baby on your own." He wiped the tears away with his thumbs, "We'll raise it together."

"Aominecchi...is that true?" he asked in between sniffs. Aomine didn't reply, instead, he smiled and nodded. However, Kise was wondering what just happened. It has been years since he last saw Aomine smile, seeing it before him took him off guard.

"Yes, Kise." Aomine said, embracing the blond pilot into a hug. "I don't want to make the same mistake again..." he mumbled.

Kise drew back. "Same mistake? What are you talking about?"

Aomine looked away. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to hide this from Kise, but he was a bit worried about the blond's reaction. Seeing Kise's face, he knew that he wasn't going to budge until he got answer.

"Yeah, it's about Tetsu." he started, "I ruined his past."

"What do you mean by ruined?" Kise asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I...raped him." Kise froze at that and stared at Aomine in shock. "After I confessed, I thought that he loved me, he confessed to me. But I did something to him that I knew he didn't want..." Aomine said with regret, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He wore a pained expression. "...I was obsessed with him. I regretted what I did, and I want to apologize him but he's always avoiding me."

Kise was flabbergasted. All throughout Aomine talking, he had tuned him out, as he couldn't believe his ears. _Aominecchi...did that to Kurokocchi?_ His breathing became laboured, and a wave of panic engulfed him.

Seeing how Kise was shaking, Aomine was becoming worried. "Kise…?" he asked and stretched out a hand.

"D-D-Don't touch me!" the blond stammered out in fear. "Ho-How could you!?"

Aomine saw that maybe Kise was having a panic attack. The blond stood on his feet and stumbled backwards, breathing heavy. He seemed to be grasping at air, and Aomine moved in quickly.

"Kise!"

At this moment, dizziness overtook Kise completely and he blacked out. Aomine was alert enough and caught him quickly, before he fell and hit his head on the bedside table. Worry overtook the policeman, and after he placed Kise on the bed, he wet a towel and placed it on his forehead. He then phoned Midorima and rattled off everything that happened to Kise. Of course, he didn't the man the details of the story. The green-haired doctor sighed and told him that everything was fine.

" _It's just anxiety."_ He had said. _"He'll be fine in a couple of minutes."_

Sighing a relief, he hung up the phone and refocused on Kise. A couple minutes later, his eyes fluttered open, Aomine releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Kise stared at him, but said nothing. Aomine didn't like the silence, so he made a small smile and got up. However, he felt something grab onto his wrist.

"Don't leave." Kise mumbled out. Aomine was shocked at the turn of events. Earlier, Kise didn't even wanted him to touch him, now he's asking him not to leave? Talk about mood swings.

"Kise…?"

"You better go apologize. The past is the past, and even though I forgave you, I know it's going to be hard for them, especially Kurokocchi. But you should make things right."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Aomine hugged Kise tightly and softly whispers into Kise's ear, "Thank you, Kise." he said, his voice sounding like a mix between sadness and joy. "I love you."

"Aominecchi…?" Kise couldn't believe his ears. But before he could say anything, Aomine's lips crashed into his, and he pulled him closer.

"I know you're still mad at me, but I will do anything to help you. Don't think that I'm here because you're pregnant. I'm here because I love you." Kise was almost tearing up. "Sorry for you to have waited this long."

"Aominecchi, are you saying that…?"

"Yes, I am. I love you, Kise Ryouta."

 _ **Finally! I've got updated chapter 15 :D sorry If took long.. I'll try my best to update sooner.. My ojt (on the job training) arrives but I will try to update soon.. thank you thank you sooo much for still reading, following my story :* and special thanks to Nightmare Taichou for keeping this story better thank you guys and see yah in the chappie ^^**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Sleep well, Kise." Aomine said as he placed a kiss on Kise's forehead. Since that quarrel, he was beginning to fall for the blond, blushing ever so often he thinks about Kise. "I'm glad that you're both okay."

Seeing that the blond was sleeping peacefully, he pulled the sheets over him and closed the door softly behind him. Aomine went downstairs to the kitchen and checked his wristwatch and noticed that the time was far spent ―8 o'clock in the night. Browsing through the kitchen, he saw the left over rice in the rice cooker and some other ingredients in the fridge.

Aomine ended up making onigiri and soup in case Kise got up and wanted something to eat. After he was done, he left a note on the fridge and headed home to prepare for his graveyard shift.

"Tetsuya," Kagami called. "Let's sleep now." The firefighter sat beside him, ruffling his baby blue locks. Kuroko was busy typing up a lesson plan on his laptop.

"Let me finish this first, five more minutes." Kuroko replied.

"Okay, don't push yourself. It's not good for you to stay up late." Kuroko didn't answer; instead, he turned his face towards his husband's. He could see the worrisome expression and pecked him on his lips.

An hour later, Kagami placed the laptop on the nightstand. Sitting for an hour, Kuroko felt an ache in his back and winced in pain. When Kagami heard, he began to fret, asking several questions but Kuroko held his hand tightly and smiled at him.

"Taiga, don't worry I'm fine; it's just I sat for several hours but it will fade later."

"Do you need something?" Kagami asked. "Should I massage your back? Or do you need to take medicine?"

When Kagami was about to run downstairs and purchase medicine at the nearest drugstore, Kuroko stopped him, gripping his hand tighter and shaking his head.

"Taiga, it's okay, let's get sleep okay?" Kagami just nodded and placed a soft kiss on his blue locks and his forehead. Kuroko felt sleepy and comfortable when Kagami was massaging his scalp.

"Are you sure you still want to go to work?" Kagami cracked the silence, while Kuroko faced him to see how serious he was.

"I know you love children, but you're having a child soon, Tetsuya. I'm sorry but you have to take a rest at home." Kagami said, "You almost skipped dinner because you felt tired. I know you were trying to hide it from me but I saw you massaging your temple." Kagami placed the smaller man's head at his chest and he whispered, "If you need something or you feel hurt just tell me sooner okay?"

Kuroko nodded and he said, "I'm sorry Taiga, but you're tired from work. Instead of taking a rest, you're still awake watching as I sleep. You make sure I eat a healthy dinner but I refuse, I can see it through your eyes. I'm so sorry for the trouble."

Kagami hugged him tighter, blaming himself that he couldn't do anything for his husband. "Tetsuya don't blame yourself, it's my responsibility since I'm going to be a father soon." Kagami put down his hand on Kuroko's flat belly.

Seeing how the tiger was overprotective of his pregnancy, Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle at himself as he placed his hand on his husband's cheeks.

"What are you laughing at?" The tiger raised an eyebrow and the smaller man still laughing at him.

"Because Taiga is overprotective, and I'm happy you chose me to be your better half. Whatever happened in my past, you still accepted and loved me."

"Tetsuya, how many times have I told you that I love you for who you are?" Kagami said. "And when I met you in high school, I knew you were different. You kept your promise no matter it hard things were, that's why I started to fall in love with you."

Hearing the smaller man's sniff, Kagami chuckled and placed butterfly kisses all the while saying sweet words to comfort him. Kuroko didn't say anything, instead, he leaned on his husband chest and he fell asleep.

The sunlight entered through the windows, hitting the face of a sleeping blond. He slowly opened his eyes with a hand shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. As he sat up carefully in his bed, his morning sickness was back in full swing. His vision blurred a little before he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Stumbling to the bathroom, he managed to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. He didn't want to get dizzy and faint in there…a fall on the wet tiles will surely leave him with a concussion or something.

When he was done, he headed back to his room where he put on a simple sweatpants and white t-shirt after which he went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. As he rounded the corner, he saw Aomine preparing the meal and when the tanned policeman saw how pale and shaky Kise was he rushed to his aid and asked,

"Kise, are you okay?"

The blond didn't answer; instead he covered his mouth and bolted for the sink to throw everything he ate last night. Aomine moved over to him and rubbed his back in hopes of offering some form of comfort.

"I wish I was suffering instead of you," Aomine subconsciously blurted out. Kise was shocked upon hearing this, given how sincere the other man's tone sounded.

"Ao…mi…necchi…" he managed to say but Aomine hugged him, encasing him in an embrace. His brushed his golden locks from his face and pecked Kise's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kise." The tanned man whispered into the blond's ear while the latter cried in his chest.

"Taiga, can I visit Kise-kun's house?" the smaller male asked while preparing his lunchbox. Since it was Saturday and the weather was fine, Kuroko felt that it was the perfect time.

"Sure, be careful, Love, okay?"

Kuroko hadn't expected such a swift ―and positive response, no less, within seconds. Seeing that smiling face from his husband, Kuroko hugged and buried his face in Kagami's chest. With a chuckle, the tiger kissed Kuroko's soft blue locks as he tightened his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"I know how you love to worry about him and he needs someone to comfort him." Kagami said, "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

Kuroko chuckled warmly. "I'll be careful, don't worry. I love you Taiga."

"I love you too, Tetsuya." Kagami said as he kissed his lips. "And say hi for me." He then added, "And to stop calling me "Kagamicchi". I'm pleading, here."

Kuroko couldn't contain his laughter. Seeing how cute his beloved was, Kagami's face flushed red. He kissed him again sweetly, Kuroko gladly returning the passion.

"Taiga, you'll be late for work." Kuroko said as he caught his breath.

"Right…" The tiger nodded and he placed his right hand at his soft cheek. "I wish our baby's eyes are the same colour as yours."

Kuroko's index finger brushed his husband's hair. "And I wish our baby's hair is the same colour as yours."

When Kagami was about to kiss him again, Kuroko blocked him this time using his lunchbox. "Don't forget to eat this. I had prepared it for you." Kagami just chuckled while Kuroko stared up at him.

"Hai~hai, Sen~sei." Kagami sang teasingly.

"How's it Kise?" Aomine asked as he fed Kise the mushroom soup.

Kise faced the policeman and nodded, "It's good, Aominecchi."

"I'm glad that you like it." He replied. He then asked, "Have you taken your vitamins?"

"No, not yet. Can you get it for me? It's in the cabinet."

"Sure."

"Thank you, Aominecchi."

Aomine scanned the cabinets in the kitchen, until he saw a small bottle. When he was about to take out a tablet, he faced the blond.

"What's wrong?" Kise asked.

"You don't have any more tablets here." Aomine placed the bottle on the counter and sighed. "It won't take long, but I'm going to buy some."

"Wait!"

"It's okay Kise. You need to take them on time."

Kise sighed in defeat and gently rubbed his belly. He hadn't expected Aomine's change in character and he can't wait to be holding his baby with him soon.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door. He raised an eyebrow as Aomine just left so there's no way he could be back already. And then again, Aomine wouldn't knock.

"Coming!" he said as he made his way to the door. When he opened it, a smile appeared on his face. "Kuro-Kurokocchi!"

"Hai, Kise-kun. It's nice to see you this time." Kuroko smiled at him, but he noticed how pale the taller blond male looked. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." Kise nodded. "Why don't you come in?"

"Hai."

The two made their way over to the couch; Kuroko felt his feet becoming sore. He didn't mind, but Kise left to get him green tea to freshen up.

"A-ano, Kurokocchi," Kise started, stammering. "May I ask who told you about my condition?"

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko replied quickly. "He was worried when you weren't calling or responding to his texts." He went silent for a couple seconds, "Did you abort the baby, Kise-kun?"

"I couldn't do that, Kurokocchi…I'm scared." He managed to say between hiccups.

"It's okay. I knew you wouldn't do that." Kuroko's mood lightened up. "May I ask who the father is?"

He didn't answer; instead he turned his face away as though he was scared of Kuroko's reaction.

"Kise, here's your vita―" Aomine broke off as he entered the house and saw Kuroko trying to comfort a crying Kise. His chest tightened at how Kise looked scared and hurt, but remembering that he had the blond's tablets, he quickly headed to the kitchen to prepare a glass of water.

"Aomine-kun was the father?" Kuroko asked in a whisper. Kise nodded. Kuroko couldn't believe it. He _couldn't_ believe that the person who ruined his past was now the father of his dear friend's baby. He gripped the fabric at his chest as he felt himself panicking.

Just then, when Aomine came to give Kise his tablets, he asked Kuroko,

"Tetsu, are you okay?" he was about to reach for Kuroko's hand when the light-blue haired man stood up abruptly and faced Kise.

"I have to go now, Kise-kun." He started, "I'm glad that you're okay so take care of yourself, alright?" he then added, "And congratulations."

"Thank you Kurokocchi. Be careful." Kise replied, totally oblivious to the exchange between Kuroko and Aomine.

"I will, thanks."

"Tetsu! Wait!" Aomine said as grabbed Kuroko's wrist to prevent him from leaving just then.

"Let…me go…please…" Kuroko said while he faced Aomine with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I want to apologize for what I've done." The tanned man said, "Please, Tetsu, I'll do anything for your forgiveness."

"Really, Aomine-kun?!" Kuroko snapped. "Give me back my baby! Give him back!" Kuroko broke out in tears, weeping heavily. Aomine didn't say anything. _Tetsu was miscarriaged because of me…I can't forgive myself!_

"Kurokocchi..." Kise embraced the smaller man, trying to soothe him. Aomine kneeled down to Kuroko's level and was about to say something. His throat tightened, as he knew he couldn't say anything to ease Kuroko's feelings.

"At the age of fourteen, Aomine-kun got me pregnant. I kept it secret even from my parents because I was scared at that time. The nationals came up and we were playing until someone crashed into me…I kill the baby…I killed... my baby…"

The policeman felt like someone just threw a bomb in his face. He wanted to embrace Kuroko but the Kise glared murderously at him. Well, it's a given that Kise would have been mad at him. With a sigh, he left the two to comfort at each other.

"Where are you going, Aominecchi?"

"I need some fresh air." He groaned out. "It is all my fucking fault. Kise, Tetsu…I'm so sorry for everything. I know you can't forgive me, but please give me time to change myself. I need your help."

Neither said anything, instead, they let Aomine get some space to clear his head. It took an hour when the smaller stop to cry.

"Kise-kun can I have a favour?

"Sure Kurokocchi what is it?"

"Please keep it secret from Taiga… Can I trust you Kise-kun?"

The blonde nodded. He embraced the smaller man and after the incident he went home. When Kuroko reached the door of his house, he saw his husband at the front door and he rushed to hug him.

"Welcome home Love." When Kagami was about to kiss Kuroko, his puffy eyes caught the Tiger's attention. "Has something happened, love? Are you okay? What happened to Kise?"

"Kise-kun is fine…he didn't abort the baby." Kuroko buried his face at the Tiger's chest.

"You looked tired." Kagami said, "You haven't taken a nap yet right?" Kuroko just nodded. Kagami carried him bridal style and placed him carefully in their bed. Seeing how tired the smaller man was, Kagami patiently waited until Kuroko fell asleep. He brushed his baby blue locks gingerly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead and his lips while he was at it.

"I think I should ask him tomorrow." The tiger smiled and he placed the smaller man's head on his chest and not long after, he fell asleep as well.

 _ **Hello minnasan it's been a while :D I'm sorry if took long to update this chapter. Are you still reading this chapter? Hontoni!? Domo arigatou :* and thank you Nightmare Taichou senpai for helping to keep this story better ^_^. Stay a bit longer again for the next update :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Tetsuya, how are you feeling now?" The tiger asked while preparing their breakfast. But, Kuroko didn't answer and only focused on the shelves of the fridge. His eyes roamed about in search of something, Kagami had no idea what.

"Tetsuya?" the redhead asked again with a raised eyebrow seeing how busy the smaller male was.

"No strawberries." He faced his husband with a pout on his lips. "There're no strawberries." Kagami cackled in laughter while pinching the smaller male's cheek.

"I forgot to buy some groceries, don't worry, I'll go buy some now."

"Taiga…about Kise-kun…" Kuroko started while looking a bit down. But given that Kagami was in a good mood, he figured that it was best if he addressed this topic.

"Hmm?" Kagami answered as he locked his arms around Kuroko's waist and pecked his soft lips.

"I'm relieved that he finally accepted his baby. I'm really happy." Kuroko replied with a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad he'll have a family of his own too." Kagami said with a smile. "By the way, who's the father?"

Kuroko paused for a moment. "Aomine-kun" is what he'd love to say but didn't. Instead, he lied and said, "He said it's a surprise."

"Tsch! That idiot!"

"Taiga!"

"I'm just kidding, I'm kidding!" Kagami laughed. "Anyway, shall we go?"

"Where?"

"To the market. Didn't you say you wanted strawberries?"

Kuroko smiled. "And peanut butter."

"Hai, hai, Sensei." The couple then interlocked their fingers before heading through the door.

"Kise, are you still mad at me?" Aomine asked as he sat beside Kise in his bedroom. He was about to touch Kise's golden hair but the blond quickly turned away from him.

"Kurokocchi got mad at me." He barely whispered but it was still loud enough for the tanned male to hear. Aomine sighed; he didn't want to fight again with Kise especially after what he had done. He hated to see him crying.

"Kise please…" Aomine pulled off the blanket and laid beside Kise while wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "It's not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself."

Kise was a bit surprised by his actions and words. Aomine really had changed somewhat. His voice was more calming and soft and somehow, he got all teary-eyed. "Daiki…" he started as he turned to face him. His cheeks were flushed red since he started to address him by his given name. He closed his eyes and leaned into Aomine's chest. "We need you, so don't leave okay?" he nuzzled. "Promise?"

"I promise, Kise." Aomine replied while giving Kise a peck on his forehead. "I love you." He played in Kise's hair until he slowly fell asleep.

"Taiga take a rest first." Kuroko said as he placed the food at the table.

"Ah, thank you love." Kagami replied, taking a snack off the tray. But seeing Kuroko trying to sit down, the redhead aided him to the seat of his rocking chair. "Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, Taiga. I'm fine."

These days, whenever Kuroko was alone, he stayed in the baby's room, reading his favourite book. As a couple, they decided to prepare early for the baby, getting a lot of things out of the way before crunch time. And as such, their vacant room was turned into a nursery, Kagami even painted the walls with a unisex colour since they haven't found out the gender.

"Do you like it? Or should I change the colour?" Kagami asked as he placed the brush down.

"No…there's no need." Kuroko smiled. "It's beautiful."

And he meant it. It was the most beautiful baby room he'd laid eyes on. Of all the years he'd known Kagami, he never knew that the hotheaded tiger had a talent in the arts. Subconsciously, a smile appeared on his face, excited at the fact that he was having a baby. Kuroko couldn't wait to meet him ―or her. Catching the look on Kuroko's face, Kagami gently rubbed and kissed his pomelo-sized stomach. The baby bump was clearly visible now given that Kuroko was almost four months pregnant.

Since Kuroko had quit teaching, Kagami didn't let him do any household chores. He always monitored the foods Kuroko eats, ensuring that they were healthy and good for the baby. But, every now and then he indulges his dear husband. Before he goes to work, he prepares meals for Kuroko throughout the day (breakfast, snacks, lunch and dinner) in case he arrives home late.

Whenever Kuroko complains, he would always put on a cute, playful pout, leaving Kagami's willpower crumbling. Or, in another case, whenever Kagami refuses to give Kuroko what he craves for before dinner, the latter would cry and threaten Kagami with sleeping in the couch. But for the sake of peace, Kagami would buy Kuroko his favourite milkshake. The milky beverage never fails in this.

That said, Kagami ensures that Kuroko eats healthy. Despite having a weird craving for food, Kuroko is a picky eater and is even pickier now that he's pregnant. Getting him to eat some vegetables was a task for the redhead, but he didn't mind. He'll willingly endure the hardships for his family, and everytime he saw Kuroko's bump, he was quite contented. This was a miracle he didn't expect, and he was going to treasure every minute of it.

Kuroko was now in the fifth month of his pregnancy and ever so often, his ankles would become swollen and his back would ache with the added weight of the baby. After he changed into a larger sized sweatpants and loose shirt, he sat down in the couch and that's when he felt his feet ache. He struggled to rub his feet, but Kagami was quick to his aid and gave him a foot massage.

"Taiga, I can do that. You need rest. You haven't gotten a proper rest have you?"

"Don't worry Tetsuya. I'm fi―" Kagami broke off upon hearing Kuroko's sniffles. He embraced the smaller male gently and stroked his baby blue locks.

"No you're not. Aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine."

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Ssshh, Tetsuya." Kagami soothed. "The baby will be sad if mommy's crying." He said as he placed his hand at Kuroko's belly.

"I guess." Placing his hand on top of Kagami's, Kuroko said, "We can't wait to meet you. We love you."

Kagami then broke out in soft lullaby songs, occasionally humming when he didn't know the words. Although he was off-key or the whatnot, he kept singing to his baby.

"You know Taiga," Kuroko started, "I'm so lucky to have you. I'm sure you'll be the best daddy in the world."

Kagami flashed Kuroko a toothy grin. "And I'm glad that you chose me and from the day that I met you, my feelings haven't changed." He caressed Kuroko's cheek lovingly. "I will be the Light to your Shadow."

"I love you Taiga."

"I love you both. You and our baby." Kagami said as he pecked Kuroko's plump lips.

Just then, Kagami felt the smaller male jolt suddenly, with a look of shock on his face. Alarmed, Kagami asked, "Wha―what happened, Tetsuya? Are you okay?!"

Kuroko beamed at his husband, "The baby…just kicked. Did you feel it?"

"Really?!" the redhead nearly shrieked in joy. He then placed his hand on Kuroko's stomach after which he had felt a tiny hand pushed against his. He was so happy that he tears rolled out of his eyes without him realizing. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy. We can't wait to see you." He felt the baby starting to kick stronger, but his smile dropped when he caught the pained expression on Kuroko's face.

"Tetsuya, are you okay?" he asked. Kuroko gave him a nod, and laid his head on Kagami's shoulder. Still not satisfied by Kuroko's answer, Kagami wrapped his large arms around Kuroko's waist and pulled him closer. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Taiga."

"Alright."

The couple remained like this for some more minutes, enjoying each other's company.

Now in his sixth month, Kuroko's feet were swollen quite often, even more so than his previous month. In addition, there were many nights he's unable to sleep but Kagami was always there with him until he falls asleep.

"Tetsuya, do you need help?" Kagami asked as he held his hand while placing another at Kuroko's back for support.

"Yes, thanks." He was aided to his feet and guided to the bathroom by Kagami, something that has become quite common these days. After Kuroko was done, the couple returned to the living room, which surprisingly to Kagami, Kuroko had ended up falling asleep in the couch. This day, Kagami had stayed home from work to take care of Kuroko. He traced circles on Kuroko's belly; he felt a small foot kicked at his palm, a smile gracing his face. He could be the happiest man in the world, with a wonderful husband and a healthy baby growing. However, a part of him felt sad as seeing how Kuroko has to endure the hardships of being pregnant as well.

Feeling gentle strokes in his hair, Kuroko's eyes slowly opened. The baby kicked yet again, Kuroko smiling at Kagami, "Did you feel that, Taiga?"

"Yeah I did. It didn't hurt, right?"

"A little bit but not so much. Don't worry…but he's starting to kick quite frequently."

"He? You think our baby is going to be a boy?"

"I guess so. What about you?"

"It's fine whether or not our baby will be a boy or girl. It's our baby."

"I love you." Kuroko said as he kissed both Kagami's cheeks.

"I love you too, Tetsuya." Kagami returned his kisses with passion.

In the seventh month of Kuroko's pregnancy, Kuroko was scheduled to have an ultrasound to determine the baby's gender. The couple arrived on time, Midorima had already prepared the ultrasound machine and Kuroko already knew the drill ―lay down on the bed, lift his shirt up so that the colourless gel could be placed on it. After Midorima got to work, a couple minutes later, he said to the couple,

"Congratulations, you're having a baby boy."

Kuroko smiled and stared at the monitor and although he couldn't see it clearly, he knew the baby was kicking, stretching out his little arms and legs. Kagami was speechless with joy, only squeezing Kuroko's hand and ruffling his hair.

After the appointment and the couple reached home, Kagami helped Kuroko into the chair before heading off to the kitchen to prepare some green tea. Meanwhile, feeling the baby kick yet again, Kuroko winced in pain as the sensation was getting stronger by the day.

"Tetsu―" Kagami broke off when he saw Kuroko's expression and felt his chest tighten. He hastily prepared the tea, and knelt by his lover's side handing him the beverage.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Taiga."

"So have you decided on a name yet?"

"No not yet. How about you?"

"Same. But I want the decision to be yours."

"As long as Taiga names our baby, I'll accept it."

Kagami chuckled. "Fine, I love you my dear Tetsuya."

"And I love you more, my Taiga."

 _ **Konnichiwa! Sorry for the late update of this chapter since I already finished my college years (Damn aldulthood I'm not yet ready gosh XD I need to find a joob soon) so how is it? I have a plan to end this story.. (Since Kuroko will give birth and closure of the two, and many more xD in the next chapter I guess spoiler alert :P)**_

 _ **thank you so much Readers for following and adding this as your favorite :D**_

 _ **And sorry guys If I made this chapter about Kuroko's progress of his pregnancy to make fast forward. and stay a little bit longer minnasan :) Special thanks to Nightmare Taichou you helped me a lot and I owe this If you were not here to help I don't know what to do that I might I discontinue this story but it not thank you so much and to my fellow writers who inspired me please update I can't wait anymore T_T I almost open your story everyday to check if you already posted love yah mwah :***_


End file.
